


Beauty and the Beast: A Berserk Story

by SashaLovingston



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaLovingston/pseuds/SashaLovingston
Summary: Guts loses Casca a second time. The loss stabs greater than any physical wound. It takes a certain green haired witch to bring him back from the brink. Guts/SchierkeThis is a story of angst and romance between Guts and Schierke. Oh and smut, lots of smut.Hello Darlings! Sasha here with another tale of underage debauchery and romance! This one is actually a recent commission. Yes I do commissions. Message me in the comment section if you'd like a comission of your own. For everyone else, ENJOY!
Relationships: Guts/Schierke (Berserk)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Darlings~** Sasha here with another tale of underage debauchery. This pairing is between Guts and Schierke. She is 13 going on 14 in my story. This story is actually a commission. 

Yes, I do commissions. You can commission me in the comment section. My focus is mainly relationships with underage female characters. Typically 13 or younger. I can do pretty much any source of media, movie, tv show, anime, manga, etc. I will often put my own spin on whatever idea you give me but that’s why you would commission me in the first place! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
  
 **Sasha's special disclosure~**

"When I was young, (typically around the same age as the characters in my story), I was the victim of molestation. Despite that I have gone on to live a happy life. I used to see a therapist but I have moved on from that need. One takeaway from those sessions is my therapist's idea. She recommended I use my art to express myself. That's where my stories come in. I know how disturbing ageplay can be. For me, being able to fantasize about this kind of stuff in a fictional environment where the characters are made up and there are no actual consequences for the subjects of my story is very cathartic. If anyone understands the real consequence of underage sex its me. REMEMBER this is Fiction and not real life, it in no way should be considered acceptance of sex between an underage boy or girl with an adult, consensual or not! So if after reading this you still feel the need to flame me I don't mind. For those that enjoy my little fantasies then I am glad I wrote something you actually like. I'm honored. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the show!"  
  
 **About the Story:** This is going to be a rather long, built up romance. It’s based in the Berserk universe so expect a lot of dark adult themes. Especially smut, lots of smut. Oh and rape. Lots of rape. But that should go without saying when Berserk is involved. Do note though that my stories and romances ALWAYS have a sweet and happy ending, at least from my perspective. So there is that! Enjoy!  
  
 **Chapter 1**  
  
A woman in tattered, worn armor approached the gates to Falconia. The usual beauty of the exotically decorated walls of the city was mired by the dreariness of a rainy night. The woman, her skin of dark caramel, her clothing soiled, was barely visible at even a short distance. She walked with her head bowed, her arms limp at her side, ambling forward at a painfully slow pace.  
  
“Who goes there!?” A voice slithered.  
  
It belonged to a towering demon adorned in white armor. It’s tongue was that of a snake. The demon’s yellow eyes stared down on the woman. Despite the demon’s monstrous visage the woman displayed no fear. She raised her head with steely resolve, her black eyes reflecting both her weariness and her conviction.  
  
“I need to see him.” She spoke simply.  
  
Even with never having seen her before, the guard immediately understood. He held a spear and stomped it on the ground twice. As he did the gate began to slowly swing open.  
  
“He’s been expecting you.”  
  
Casca hesitated for only a moment before continuing her ambling treck forward past the city walls.  
  
 **Later...**

“Griffith!” The angry voice of Guts shouted.

His piercing voice contained a hate only matched by what he felt during the eclipse.  
  
Griffith was adorned in his usual white armor, standing behind a wall of demons. One was none other than Nosferatu Zod. All of them blocked Guts’ path to the man he despised.  
  
Guts charged forward, swinging the Dragonslayer through the hoard. He met firm resistance from the coordinated line of not only demons, but humans alike. They barred his path and surrounded him, forming a phalanx. He’d slain many soldiers to get to this point but now the resistance was simply too strong.  
  
“Guts there are too many! I don’t think we can do this!” Isidro called out in a panic.  
  
The boy wore light armor while wielding his fire dagger and cutlass. He stood a ways away, guarding Gut’s flank along with Serpico and Farnese.  
  
“Then get out of here! I told you not to follow me.” Guts stated through gritted teeth.  
  
“We’d never let you go in alone. Casca is important to us as well!” The tiny voice of Schierke spoke up now.  
  
Schierke had her eyes closed, her staff held close to her forehead. She’d surrounded the party in a large dome that reflected projectiles to force Griffith’s guards to fight Guts’ crew at close range. Right next to Schierke Farnese was channeling a healing aura which served to mend the wounds of the party as they took damage. And the party had taken several wounds, not all of which would be so easily healed.  
  
Guts gave a grunt of acknowledgement at Schierke’s words, briefly glancing back at her to catch her worried gaze. His attention lingered on her, shifting to the rest of his loyal crew who were risking their lives for him. He felt a twinge of guilt for getting them involved but at the same time his drive to move forward wouldn’t let him dwell on it. Not when so much was at stake. 

A giant clawed hand snapped Guts out of his conflicted thoughts. It crashed into him. At the last possible moment Guts was able to form his sword into a shield, yet he was still sent flying backwards. He was knocked out of Schierke’s protective barrier. As soon as he exited the veil a hail of arrows descended upon him.  
  
“Guts!” The party shouted in alarm.  
  
Blood poured from Guts' body as his reflexes kicked in and he broke his fall by performing a backflip to dodge those arrows. He then charged in to cut through a few more soldiers on his way to face the monstrous form of Zod.  
  
“Impressive. Yet how long can your body maintain that pace I wonder?” Zod questioned in amusement.  
  
That taunting voice only compelled Guts forward. The battle raged for several more minutes but Guts’ band found themselves simply overwhelmed. Zod knocked Guts to the ground and stomped a heavy foot on the man’s back. If not for his Berserk armor Guts would have been in agony. Still, despite the lack of pain he heard the sickening snap of his back. His body stopped responding to his commands. He lay helpless, the same as each other member of his party.  
  
Serpico was disarmed and brought to his knees, a sword at his neck. This subdued position was mirrored by the rest. Schierke looked to Guts with a defeated gaze.  
  
“I’m sorry Guts.” She whispered with tears filling her eyes.  
  
Guilt filled him again. Though the guilt was soon replaced by fury upon seeing the White Hawk approach.  
  
“Is it fate that we seem to find ourselves in such a similar position again?” Griffith mused, his voice as soft and angelic as ever.  
  
"What have you done with Casca!?” Guts roared, that defiance drawing Zod’s wrath.  
  
Zod pressed his foot down harder into Gut’s back, causing a few more audible cracks to resound around the area.  
  
“Bastards!” Isidro shouted defiantly.  
  
“Please stop! Don’t hurt him!” Schierke screamed desperately as tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
Schierke knew the damage that Guts was sustaining even if he couldn’t feel it due to his Berserk armor. The sword of a Kushan soldier pressed hard enough against her throat to draw blood. Griffith raised a hand, making the soldier move the sword away from Schierke’s throat.  
  
“You needn’t worry about her. She is unharmed and came to me of her own free will.” Griffith spoke gently.  
  
“And I’m supposed to believe that?” Guts spat.  
  
“It’s true.”  
  
The feminine voice of Casca drew everyone’s attention. She made herself known, walking up to the scene dressed in her old armor which was now polished. It seemed even newer than before. Guts looked to her in shock.  
  
“Casca?”  
  
Casca moved forward to stand at Griffith’s side, her fiery gaze glaring down at Guts.  
  
“Why?” Guts questioned in shock.  
  
“Do you really have to ask? After....everything…”  
  
Casca’s voice softened now, the woman raising a shaking hand to place against her chest. Guts gritted his teeth and looked away in shame, remembering that day that he assaulted her.  
  
“I’m sorry. I never meant to…”  
  
“That’s not good enough Guts!” Casca screamed.  
  
Her bottom lip trembled but she did not cry.  
  
“Every time I look at you I’m reminded of everything. Being around you is hell.”  
  
Casca’s words stung more deep than any sword. Guts bowed his head, burying his forehead in the dirt.  
  
“I can never make it right, but...I’ve tried to protect you...I...I’m so sorry.” Guts sputtered with a shaky voice.  
  
“It’s not just about that moment.” Casca replied, drawing Guts' gaze back to her.  
  
“You say you tried to protect me yet I never felt safe around you. Everywhere you go death follows. I can barely sleep. When I do I have nightmares. I can’t remember the last time I had even a brief moment of comfort when seeing your face.” Casca explained.  
  
She bawled her fist and and looked away from him.  
  
“Then why go to him!? That bastard! After what he did!” Guts shouted while directing his ire towards Griffith. “Did you forget what he did to you?”  
  
“That doesn’t matter.” Casca admitted.  
  
Guts went wide eyed in disbelief.  
  
“What? How can it not matter?”  
  
Casca looked over to Griffith who gave her a neutral, acknowledging expression. He was just listening quietly to them speak. None in his army dare interrupt without their leader’s permission.  
  
“I am still his sword. As long as that’s true then those memory’s aren’t so painful. Nothing has changed.” Casca spoke softly.  
  
Guts could barely believe his ears. In a fit of passion he began to push himself off the ground, lifting Zod’s foot. Zod was amused and impressed with Guts' strength. Still he noticed how broken the man’s body was.  
  
“How can you say that? Do you think he wouldn’t do it again if given the chance? We both know the kind of man he is. You’re right. He hasn’t changed. He...he took everything from us. If put in the same position he’d do it again. We’re just pawns for him to use and throw away as he sees fit." Guts ranted.  
  
He stood on shaky legs, his body barely holding together while Zod’s foot remained on his back. Casca grew a conflicted expression.  
  
“I’ve never claimed to be anything more than a man seeking his dream.” Griffith spoke up now.  
  
Casca shifted her gaze from Guts to Griffith. She remembered the horrors that were inflicted upon herself and everyone she cared about on the night of the Eclipsed. She remembered what Griffith did but still, to her, right now, this didn't seem like that man veiled in black who violated her. The man in front of her now was the same Griffith she looked up to as the leader of the band of the hawk. Seeing him like this, beautifully adorned in white like he always used to be, it was like a balm to her aching heart and mind.  
  
“I am his sword. Griffith is the man he has always been. Whoever he was on that day, is no longer the man he is now. This is the man I’ve pledged my life and my sword arm to.” Casca stated resolutely.  
  
Guts held a look of utter defeat. That moment was punctuated by Zod’s foot slamming him down to the ground again.  
  
“No! That’s not right!” Schierke spoke up now, drawing everyone’s attention.  
  
Schierke shook her head, looking to Casca with a pleading gaze.  
  
“Wake up Casca! Griffith is every bit the man now as he was during that day. I’ve seen what happened, to you, to him, to Guts. Even with my brief visions I was able to clearly see him for what he was and still is. He is a man of pure ambition. He’ll do anything for his dream including sacrificing those who care for him. That will always be who he is. You can see it too can’t you Casca? If you look deep inside, tell me you see it.”  
  
Schierke started off her rant passionately but her words softened as she neared the end. Casca was hesitant now, looking to her friend in worry. She stole a glance at Griffith and for a brief moment she saw a flash of the dark figure that assaulted her, not the white hawk image he put on now. She had to look away from him to shake that image from her head.  
  
“Do you really want that over us? Over your family?” Schierke stated in a pleading tone.   
  
Casca clenched her fist into her chest once more, tears streaming down her face.  
  
“I just want the pain to stop.” She stated desperately.  
  
Schierke was taken aback.  
  
“She’s right.” Guts chimed in now. 

  
He kept his head bowed.  
  
“Griffith, take care of her, please.” Guts stated through gritted teeth.  
  
Griffith gave a simple nod while turning his back to Guts and his crew.  
  
“Come Casca, we have matters to attend to. I’ll need my lieutenant at my side.”  
  
Casca hesitated for only a moment longer before turning around to follow at Griffith’s side.  
  
“What’s going to happen to them?” Casca questioned.  
  
“They killed many citizens of Falconia during their raid. Like everyone else they will be tried and given a chance to reform through labor and hard work. Then they may gain the chance to join us and live as free citizens. If they cannot reform they will face fair justice.”  
  
Casca glanced down, contemplating his words.  
  
“They were just trying to rescue me. Given our history, can’t they receive more lenient treatment? I think they deserve better than to be treated like just everyone else.” Casca insisted.  
  
Griffith looked to her with a gentle smile.  
  
“None of us ever truly get everything we deserve.”  
  
Casca could see how resolute Griffith was. She conceded, looking back in worry at the crew. Knowing them, they would not give in so easily and convert to being soldiers of Falconia. What this really meant was their deaths or life long imprisonment. Casca balled her fists but continued forward at Griffith’s side. What more could she do? She chose to put her faith in Griffith. It was all she had left. 

It hurt to leave them, especially Farenese who had become like a sister to her. But she couldn't stay, not while Guts remained. She would do everything in her power to advocate on their behalf but she had to move forward. Separation was the only way she thought she might be able to heal. At least with Griffith, dedicating herself to him as she once did, it was a familiarity that she could bare. It brought a certain level of comfort that she desperately needed. While she walked next to him she stole glances his way. 

Every so often instead of seeing the White Hawk, she saw the black devil he had become that night. Despite that, it was still better than being with Guts. It wasn't that she hated Guts or even feared him. Even after he assaulted her she still loved him and could see how much that act ate at him. If anything, Guts' regretful response to his assault of her, versus Griffin's apathy, endeared Guts to her. It was the strength of her love for Guts and the understanding of him that made him remind her of everything she lost even more than the man who actually took those things away.

There was a certain level of truth and honesty to Guts which constantly brought back those horrible memories with even a simple glance towards him. Griffith in a way was true to himself as well but his character was cloaked in falsehoods and deceptions. Of which he wholly embraced to further his dreams. She knew that Schierke spoke the truth. Griffith was a man of pure ambition. He never lied about that but he did prey on the naivete and misplaced hope of those who looked up to him as something more. He never claimed to be more than what he was, but he had no problem with using other's hopes for his own gain. And yes, he would sacrifice anyone for his dream, deceive for his dream, play the White Hawk even if deep down he truly was that Black Devil.

Still, It hurt less to give into that deception. Maybe if she believed in him again, gave him her hope, things would be better this time. She was deluding herself but it felt better than constantly having to battle with the raw truth that Guts represented. It was shameful, cowardly of her but after everything she had been through she felt she deserved to be a little selfish. Despite loving Guts she doubted if she'd ever want to see him again. Her heart could only take so much.  
  
“Guts.” Isodro called out.  
  
The crew was being dragged away in chains. Isidro had been trying to get Guts’ attention but the man had his head bowed, maintaining a devastated look.  
  
 _“Goddammit.”_ Isidro thought to himself in frustration.  
  
“Guts, it’s not your fault.” Schierke spoke up reassuringly to Guts.  
  
He ignored her, still staring at the ground. Her words drew attention from the soldier watching over her. A human soldier hit her in the head with the back of his sword, knocking her to the ground.  
  
“What the hell is the matter with you assholes!?” Isidro called out before he too found himself knocked to the ground.  
  
Guts didn’t respond as his two cohorts were manhandled. Serpico glanced over to Farnese. Her hands were glowing. He could see her whispering an enchantment. The two moved in unison. Farnese raised her hands to shoot out a blinding light that stunned the guards. During the brief moment of reprieve Serpico headbutted his guard and sprinted over to the location of his Wind sword. Within moments he cut off their chains with a few swipes of razor sharp air.  
  
Guts’ party sprung into action like a well-oiled machine. This time their goal wasn’t to attack but simply to defend as Schierke recovered from being knocked down, summoned her staff to her hands, and readied an escape spell. Guts barely registered what happened. At the moment he simply didn't care. He was tired, emotionally and physically broken. He fell over as an attack collided with his head. After being so unstoppable, so determined just minutes ago, Guts was now hollow. 

The unconsciousness that soon followed was a gift, a temporary reprieve to his dark, spiralling thoughts. The last thing he saw was Schierke’s face, the girl reaching down to pull him to freedom. She appeared to him with an angelic visage. After so much fighting, endless years of waking up each day for no other reason but to survive, Guts was finally ready to die. If Schierke's was the Angel that took him to the afterlife he'd welcome her gladly. To him, it was much better than he deserved.  
  
 **Fin**


	2. The Beast Unleashed

Hello Darlings. Sasha here back with another chapter of my commission. This one is real smutty and does contain a pretty drawn out, and imo, hot, rape scene. Be warned. I’ve skipped forward in the story to get to this scene because that’s how I write sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!    
  
**Chapters 2** _   
_ _   
_ _ “I have to protect them.”  _ Schierke thought to herself in desperation.    
  
She was surrounded, an army of ghastly, ghoulish, shambling corpses striking at her barrier. Her protective circle weakened with every strike from them. She thought this would be easier, she thought she could handle it. She’d grown so much yet it wasn't enough.   
  
She’d cast her hair magic in an attempt to fend off the monsters. However, unlike the trolls, the ghouls showed no fear. She’d cast a spell to animate the bark and vines of nearby trees to immobilize many of them, yet she still barely made a dent in their numbers.    
  
If someone else were here to provide a distraction then she could cast more powerful magic, but she was alone. Serpico and Farnese were on the other side of the town. Even Isidro would have been a great help in her current situation, but he was dealing with his own problems fending off an attack the bridge.   
  
The small village they occupied was surrounded. Schierke’s protective magic had failed. She was able to suppress the activation of Gut’s brand but these creatures weren’t called to the brand. They were naturally occurring, just one of many plagues that had been sweeping the country since the astro realm fused with the physical realm. Schierk’s magical barrier had protected the town from such onslaughts, but one thirteen year old girl could only do so much.    
  
“Schierke watch out!” The tiny pink haired elf called out in alarm as one ghoulish fist smashed through Schierke’s barrier like a rock through glass.    
  
Schierke took a blow to the head, her vision growing hazy. The barrier reformed, chopping off the ghoul’s hand, but Ivalera could see that it wouldn’t last.    
  
“Ivalera.” Schierke whispered weakly.   
  
Schierke layed sprawled out on the ground, looking about with a blurry gaze at the hellish faces surrounding her. She clutched about weakly only to go wide eyed. As her vision returned she finally realized that she’d dropped her staff. It was several feet away, outside the protection of her barrier. Without it’s magical properties to help her focus and channel her magical energy she had no way to defend herself further. All hope was lost.   
  
Schierke shakily sat up, resting on her butt and hugging her knees to her chest. She buried her head in her arms as tears streamed down her face.    
  
“I’m sorry everyone. I failed.” As she spoke those words her barrier finally broke.   
  
“Schierke!” Ivalera screamed in horror as the young teen was assaulted. 

**Elsewhere...**   
  
One eye snapped open, alarm evident on the owner’s brow. Guts looked around to notice he was in the same inn room he’d occupied for weeks. But something wasn’t right. There was a loud commotion outside. It was night but he could see a red glow outside his window.    
  
Guts groggily sat up, his body screaming at him to stay put. He wasn’t anywhere close to having recovered. With gritted teeth he forced himself to rise. He set his feet on the ground and tried to take a step but instead he fell to one knee. He let out a painfilled grunt, wincing as he rose up and ambled towards the window. Every step was like torture. His eyes widened at the sight.    
  
The outskirts of the town was on fire. What was most alarming were the creatures ambling about at the borders. Guts could barely make out the figure of a person that had to be Serpico. He recognized the look of the man’s air magic and that distinct green cloak. There was a small hole in the barrier surrounding the town which funneled those creatures. Serpico and a few other townsfolk were fending off the invasion.   
  
Guts tried to spring into action, turning towards the berserk armor which leaned against the far side of the room. His next step was the last he could take. He fell face first, collapsing on the ground. His body refused to move. He stayed that way for a few long moments, contemplating going back to sleep. Serpico was competent enough. At least that’s what Gut’s fatigued brain told him. Before unconsciousness took him a panicked voice drew his attention.    
  
“Guts!” Ivalera screamed right into Gut’s ear, making him wince.    
  
Guts tiredly shifted his eyes to the elf. 

  
“Schierke is in trouble!”    
  
That’s all he needed to hear. 

**With Schierke..**

  
The ghouls ripped and tore at Schierke. She could do nothing as they brutalized her. She was yanked about, some of the ghouls fighting each other to lay claim. She tried her best to defend herself but without her magic, she was all but helpless. Within moments her clothes were torn to shreds.    
  
She tripped, falling to the ground unceremoniously. She lay helpless, her budding breasts exposed. Barely anything covered her waist. What little remained of her panties was torn off of her. The teen instinctively closed her thighs. To her horror multiple decaying hands grabbed at her legs and forced them apart, contorting her into an uncomfortable split.    
  
“Stop! Let me go!” The girl squealed in protest.    
  
She battered at them but her arms were soon made immobile as well, her wrists pinned harshly above her waist. Almost as soon as her limbs were bound two ghoulish heads lowered and parted their mouths. Their slick, putrid tongues darted out to lick at Schierke’s nipples, coating the buds in a sticky, green saliva.    
  
Schierke shivered, the girl writhing helplessly at the bone-chilling feeling. Then came the tongue between her thighs. One ghoul’s head dipped in between her legs to begin licking at her labia and coating her sex in goo. She was a mess of tears, the girl's petite frame squirming in protest.   
  
“Please…” She whimpered.    
  
Those whimpers were soon muffled by a tongue being thrust into her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up. That onslaught continued for several long moments until her adolescent form was thoroughly soaked in that disgusting, slick substance. Then in unison the ghouls pulled back. Schierke coughed, spitting up the bile that was coating her mouth.    
  
Her hands were still pinned as the ghouls now revealed the reason they pulled back. By the time Schierke caught her breath and bore witness to the scene she went wide eyed. Each ghoul revealed their rotten shafts, the large sexual organs as decayed as the rest of their body. Schierke could finally sense the sinister aura which surrounded the ghouls. They weren’t mindless. They were being controlled. Something, or someone wanted her.    
  
“Please don’t…” She begged to no avail.    
  
With her legs still spread wide the ghoul closest to her pelvis grabbed her hips and positioned it’s cock at the entrance to her saliva-coated sex. Schierke closed her eyes in despair, awaiting the violation which never came. Instead of feeling the pain of her virginity being taken, she heard a loud clang resound just above her.   
  
She opened her eyes to behold the nightmarish visage of Guts completely adorned in his Berserk armor.   
  
“Guts!” Schierke cried out desperately.    
  
With one swing Guts cleaved every ghoul around Schierke in half, causing blood and organs to coat her already soiled form. She raised skinny arms to cover herself in a vulnerable manner while Guts went to work. He roared his battle cry as he tore through the army of ghouls.    
  
“Schierke! Are you ok?” Ivalera questioned in alarm upon seeing the girl’s disheveled state.    
  
Schierke was clearly shaken, the girl quivering as she watched Guts rage. His demonic helmet covered his head. He was like a wild beast.   
  
“Schierke!?” Ivalera screamed, trying to grab the attention of the shell-shocked girl.    
  
Schierke was still crying but she managed to slowly nodd her head.    
  
“Let's go somewhere safe.” Ivalera proposed.    
  
Schierke shook her head.    
  
“Schierke…” Ivalera began in a stern tone.    
  
“I...I’m safe with Guts.” Schierke insisted in a whimpering tone. “I should have never left his side.”    
  
Schierke tried to wipe her eyes of tears but Ivalera could see that the girl was only making herself dirtier.    
  
“Ok. Then just...sit still.” Ivalera instructed before flying about to cover Schierke with fairy dust.    
  
Schierke could feel her wounds healing. She hadn’t taken much damage besides the claw marks she’d gotten while the ghouls were tearing her clothes off. Despite her wounds healing the girl’s body was still filthy, covered in blood, saliva, organs, and dirt. Schierke crawled over towards her staff and picked it up with shaky hands. She immediately began to use all her strength to cast a spell. It wasn’t very powerful, she was too distressed. Instead the spell was something simple to help calm her.    
  
Water from the plant life around her rose up and began to shoot at her body, drenching her in a shower. When Guts was done cleaning up the rest of the ghouls she didn’t want to be seen so filthy. She was still naked but she couldn’t help that.    
  
“Good. You can still cast. You’ll be ok. It’s ok.” Ivalera said in a motherly tone.    
  
Schierke sat on the ground, hugging her staff close as the shower washed her body. By the time Guts had cleared the field Schierke was almost completely clean. Though she still sat in a pool of blood that had been created from the carnage.    
  
Schierke watched as Guts approached, his bloody sword dragging along the ground. He still had his demonic helmet up. Guts moved forward until his overbearing shadow cast over Schierke's much smaller frame. She craned her neck back to look up at him.   
  
“Thank you Guts.” Schierke spoke in a vulnerable manner.    
  
Ivalera wasn’t so appreciative. She floated up to Guts' head and placed both her hands on her hips.    
  
“She may be grateful but I for one am livid! How could you just be sleeping during the attack? You should have been here with her. You should have…” Ivalera sassed but was suddenly silenced as Guts harshly swatted her away.    
  
Ivalera was sent sailing towards the ground, the elf knocked unconscious from that hit.    
  
“Ivalera!” Schierke called out in alarm.    
  
Schierke began to crawl over towards her best friend but was stopped by a grip to her ankle. She was roughly dragged along the ground, the action dirtying her body again. She turned around enough to see Guts tugging her towards him.   
  
“Guts...what are you…” She began to question but went silent when seeing the red eyes of his demonic helmet.    
  
Schierke suddenly realized how vulnerable she was. She knew exactly what was going on. The armor was still in control.    
  
“Guts snap out of it!” Schierke pleaded.    
  
She hoped her voice would be able to bring some sense to him but it was to no avail. She feared this. Recently Guts had been showing greater and greater fatigue from constantly wearing the armor, especially after the failed raid of Griffith’s castle. She could only snap him out of his rage when she was able to go into astro form. But in her current emotionally vulnerable state she was incapable of freeing his mind.    
  
Schierke’s wrists were pinned above her head by one of Gut’s hands. He sniffed at her like a wild beast. She wanted so badly to cover her exposed breasts.    
  
“Guts please!” She pleaded.    
  
A new set of tears began to trail down her cheeks as Gut’s head lowered. The mouth of his helmet parted to clamp down around Schierke’s right breast. She could feel his teeth piercing her flesh. It wasn’t the cold metal of the mask. No, Guts was biting her. She could feel the heat of his breath underneath the helmet. She shivered and squirmed.    
  
“Why? After rejecting me before? Why are you doing this?” Schierke whispered under her breath.    
  
It felt wrong. While he recovered she dreamed of being with him, of having him love her. Her feelings only grew while she sat at his bed for weeks tending to his wounds. But he rejected her. There were so many reasons. A broken heart from losing Casca again, the fact that she was only 13. Despite that she hoped to one day earn his affection and have him take her. But not like this. It wasn’t him. She wept as Guts’ tongue lathered her nipple.    
  
“Not like this.” She spoke again in a solemn manner.    
  
Gut’s next action surprised her. His mouth moved away from her breast and trailed up now to run his tongue along her cheek, licking up her tears. Schierke looked up tentatively at his demonic head. The mouth seemingly engulfed her, darkening her vision. She couldn’t see, she could only feel. Guts’ mouth pressed against hers, his lips hungrily kissing at her. He growled, pressing her tongue roughly forward. Schierke gasped, allowing his large muscle to invade her mouth.    
  
Her body heated up. She was so confused. She didn’t know how she felt about the kiss. It was forceful, animalistic, but it was still Gut’s mouth. She fantasized about this moment. Just as she was starting to give in to the taste of his tongue Guts pulled away. It was over almost as soon as it began. He pulled back, allowing her to see again. He didn’t give her much time to react. The very next moment Schierke found her legs being spread wide. He’d released her wrists to instead dig his fingers into the pale, supple flesh of her inner thighs.    
  
Panic returned to her. She reached up to shove against Gut’s helmet.    
  
“Guts I know you are in there! Please listen to me.” She shouted again in a vein attempt to get his attention.    
  
The kiss before was intimate. It gave her hope that she could get through to him. She was sorely mistaken. Instead of heading her words Gut’s reached down to fish out his hidden manhood. Schierke gasped in horror at the sight of the huge shaft. It was enormous, especially compared to her underage body. She began to squirm and fight again, pounding her fists against his helm.    
  
“No Guts! It’s too big!” She squealed.    
  
If anything her cries compelled him forward. With an effortlessly motion Schierke found herself flipped around onto her belly. Her head was shoved roughly into the dirt, ruining her green hair. At the same time her hips were forced up until she was on all fours, her ass raised high and presented perfectly for his easy access. She looked back helplessly as Guts positioned his pulsing shaft against her labia.    
  
“Guts…” She whispered one last time.    
  
“Grrraah!” Guts roared while spearing forward.    
  
Schierke screamed out in agony as Guts' thick girth penetrater her, forcing her puffy, virgin pedals apart and causing a aearing pain to shock her system. She let out a pathetic, agonizing, high pitched squeal.

Guts was far from gentle. Blood pooled at the edges of her sex. He shoved his way forward, not stopping until the smack of cold metal covering his pelvis slammed against Schierke’s youthful ass. Guts let go of her head so he could place two hands underneath her hips, keeping her behind lifted. That feral hold provided him the perfect angle to violate her. He lowered his torso, pressing his chest along her back and rutting into her as a dog would.    
  
Schierke squealed and shouted hysterically as Gut’s took her. Every thrust eeked out a desperate, agonizing cry from her. He would have heavily torn her if not for the saliva still filling her insides from the ghouls earlier. Still, her body could barely handle the sheer size and fierceness in which Gut’s fucked her. She could do nothing but remain on all fours as Guts pounded away, rocking her little body back and forth.    
  
Her hair bounced wildly in tandem with her petite frame. She arched her back and threw her head back, shrieking, gasping, and screaming into the nighttime sky.    
  
“Guts...please...stop...Guts! Guts! Ah!” She blubbered helplessly.    
  
She was an absolute mess. Despite how much she wanted him out of her, her insides couldn’t help clenching tightly around the skin of that invading cock. Her belly bulged with his size, her hips shaking. Every rotation caused her ass to ripple from the sheer power of his thrusts.    
  
Thankfully Guts didn’t last very long. Within minutes the Berserk warrior had reached his climax. He exploded within her, tossing his head back and roaring into the air. Schierke could feel cum filling her body in a way she didn’t think was possible.    
  
The flow of thick goo shot out in large waves, draining an unnatural amount of seed directly into her cervix. The white substance leaked out the side of her labia, flowing down her thighs to coat the bloody grass below. 

The warm seed in a way was like a balm, soothing the pain of her aching insides. She shivered as it painted her inner walls.   
  
Schierke was a drooling mess, the side of her face now laying flat on the ground as she panted in exhaustion. Her body twitched, her muscles ached. She wore a mindblown expression.    
  
After a while Gut’s finally pulled out of Schierke, the man falling over unceremoniously onto his side near her. When his manhood was free of her teenage body, cum poured out of her in copious amounts, as if his cock was acting as a cork. Schierke collapsed as well, going limp as she managed to look over towards her rapist.    
  
Gut’s demonic helmet retreating now to reveal his face. He had his eyes closed, his face at rest. He looked to be sound asleep.    
  
Schierke stared at him for a long while, her body still leaking his seed. She weakly rose a hand to wipe her cheek, stifling her sniffles before slowly scouting over closer to him. Her body ached fiercely but right now, she was so cold. When she neared Schierke buried her face in his chest. His armor wasn’t as cold as she imagined it would be. It was covered in warm blood and radiated his body heat.   
  
To her surprise Gut’s arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her posessively against him. Schierke looked up at his face to gauge his expression. He was still asleep. He’d done that instinctively.    
  
She was too tired to figure out how she felt. Within seconds she’d fallen asleep within his arms. They’d deal with the consequences later. It had already been a long enough night.    
  
**Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Darlings. Sasha here with another chapter from my most recent commission. I really appreciate the continued support. Enjoy!  
  
 **Previously...  
  
"**Guts’ party sprung into action like a well-oiled machine. This time their goal wasn’t to attack but simply to defend as Schierke recovered from being knocked down, summoned her staff to her hands, and readied an escape spell. Guts barely registered what happened. At the moment he simply didn't care. He was tired, emotionally and physically broken. He fell over as an attack collided with his head. After being so unstoppable, so determined just minutes ago, Guts was now hollow. 

The unconsciousness that soon followed was a gift, a temporary reprieve to his dark, spiralling thoughts. The last thing he saw was Schierke’s face, the girl reaching down to pull him to freedom. She appeared to him with an angelic visage. After so much fighting, endless years of waking up each day for no other reason but to survive, Guts was finally ready to die. If Schierke's was the Angel that took him to the afterlife he'd welcome her gladly. To him, it was much better than he deserved."  
  
 **Now...**

 ******  
****Chapter 3**   
  
Blurry eyes fluttered open. That vision was welcomed by a pulsing headache. In that gaze a dark skinned woman appeared.   
  
“Casca?” Guts whispered hopefully.   
  
“Guts?” Spoke a small, high pitched voice.   
  
That voice was much different than the voice of Guts’ former lover. As Guts’ gaze cleared the image of the person became more vivid, revealing theyounger, pale skinned, green-haired teenage witch. Schierke looked down on Guts with her hands held close to her chest. Guts couldn’t hide the disappointment on his brow.   
  
“You’re awake. Thank goodness.” The teen stated with a sigh of relief.   
  
She engulfed him in a desperate hug. The old swordsman finally took in his surroundings. He was laying atop a bed in an unfamiliar room. The light of the morning sun shone through a window nearby. His memory returned, his expression growing solemn as he recalled the previous events of his attack on Falconian, of the woman who left him. Involuntarily tears began to stream down his cheeks. He raised his amputated arm to cover his face as a melconoly took over. Schierke looked down in alarm.   
  
“It’s ok...it’s ok.” She whispered assuredly.   
  
Her attempt at consoling him fell on deaf ears. Schierke walked out of the room a while later, the girl looking back at Guts’ disheveled state with a helpless expression. She closed the door behind her and stared solemnly at the wood.   
  
“How is he?” Farnese questioned as she approached.   
  
Schierke raised a hand to wipe her watery eyes.   
  
“He’s devastated. I...don’t know what to do.” Schierke whimpered.   
  
The look of the overwhelmed girl broke Farnese’s heart. She dropped down to one knee to be more level with the shorter girl.   
  
“He needs time. He’s been through a lot. We just need to be there for him.” Farnese explained sweetly.   
  
Schierke nodded her head, finally done wiping her tears. She had a look of resolve in her steely gaze.   
  
“Ok.”   
  
  
**Weeks later...**   
  
“Guts, it’s time to change your bandages.”   
  
Guts didn’t respond as Schierke opened the door to his room and made her way in. This had been typical for so long. Schierke walked over to the chair positioned at the side of Guts’ bed. She noticed the plate of food resting on the nearby desk.   
  
“Guts, you have to eat something.” Schierke insisted.   
  
Guts didn’t answer, the man staring blankly out the window. She sighed and took a seat near him. She held a large roll of cloth which she placed to the side while working on undoing Gut’s current, dirty bandages. Guts was unresponsive to her touch. The more of Guts’ body she revealed the more her heart sank. He looked like death.   
  
Guts’ body was heavily bruised and battered. He’d had multiple broken bones from his fight with Zod. The worst of it was his back. If not for the Berserk armor he wouldn’t have been able to walk. There was a local doctor which had inspected Guts. It was a wonder the man was still alive.   
  
Then there was his weight. Guts had lost an alarming amount of weight in the weeks he’d been bedwritten. He’d eaten and drank very little no matter how much everyone insisted. The process of replacing his bandages took quite some time, all of it done in silence. Schierke, only being 13, didn’t know what she could say to make things better. She didn’t speak until she’d completed the process.   
  
She picked up a spoon full of stew and held the food to Guts’ lips.   
  
“Guts please.” She begged.   
  
Guts’ next action gave her pause. He quickly grabbed her wrists, showing that he still had speed in his arm. Guts sent her a tired gaze and gently swept her hand away while simultaneously averting his gaze.   
  
Schierke returned the spoon to the bowl with tears threatening to fall from her bright green eyes. She slammed her little fist on the soft cushion of Guts’ soiled bed sheets.   
  
“Guts please stop this. Do you want to die!?” The girl screamed desperately.   
  
She was met with silence once more. Schierke bowed her head, her little body shaking.   
  
“Have you thought about what that would do to us if you did? Farnese, Isidro...me? Do you even care!?” Her voice broke as she shouted that last sentence.   
  
“You all would be better off without me. Everyone would.” Guts stated in a low, dull tone.   
  
Schierke’s eyes widened in shock. She gritted her teeth as her tears finally fell.   
  
“You can’t believe that Guts. We need you...I need you.” Her voice was barely a whisper.   
  
Guts briefly glanced over to see Schierke’s distraught expression. The girl had closed her eyes, her head bowed, her petite frame shaking. Without thinking the man reached over to gently sweep a tear from the girl’s cheek, drawing her attention. She leaned into his touch.   
  
“One day you’ll understand.” He stated resolutely.   
  
Schierke glared at Guts, though she didn’t draw away from his touch.   
  
“Understand what!? What can possibly justify you killing yourself!?”   
  
Guts pulled his hand from her and turned his head away, staring out the window now. He didn’t answer her. He’d said all he needed to say. Schierke looked to him with a sad gaze. She stared at him for a few long minutes before rising and taking his tray of food away, exiting his room with a meek and defeated posture.   
  
Later on everyone gathered around a dinner table. Each band of the crew held downtrodden expressions.   
  
“So is he getting any better?” Isidro asked with a hopeful tone.   
  
Schierke avoided his gaze, the girl shaking her head while bringing a spoon of soup to her mouth. The boy ruffled his hair in frustration.   
  
“What? Still? Farnese, I thought your healing magic was supposed to speed up recovery? And what about your fairy dust?” Isidro blurted out while pointing an accusatory finger at Ivalera.   
  
The little elf placed her hands on her hips sassily while glaring at Isidro.   
  
“I told you that it doesn’t work that way. Magic is only so effective. It can help his small wounds heal but Guts faced serious injury. Even Farnese healing magic can only speed up the body’s natural healing cycle. Guts isn’t responding to the treatment.”   
  
“What the hell does that mean!?” Isidro blurted out in confusion.   
  
“He’s given up.” Came the blunt, rational voice of Serpico.   
  
Serpico’s harsh words stung like a dagger.   
  
“Hey what the hell? Don’t say stuff like that!” Isidro protested.   
  
“It’s true.” Schierke finally spoke up now. 

  
Everyone looked to the young witch. Her hand was quivering as she raised another spoonful of soup to her lips.   
  
“No.” Isidro whispered under his breath in denial.   
  
Farnese reached over to place a hand along Schierke’s shoulder. Even she didn’t know what to say. No one did. Each of them had tried to get through to Guts in the last few weeks but all to no avail. He hadn’t even left his bed. They could all see that he was withering away.   
  
“I just...I don’t know what to do?” Schierke raised both her arms to wipe her tears away. 

The rest did their best to console her but like Guts, she could not be uplifted.  
  
 **Later…**   
  
Guts ran down a dark hallway. Every step forward seemed to only move him backwards. He sprinted desperately towards a lone figure. Her chocolate skin was fully revealed, her back turned to him. She continued to walk away slowly. No matter how fast he ran he could not catch her. He finally fell over, looking up to her while flat on his belly. He reached out one hand. As he did she turned her head to look down on him with dark eyes, a look of contempt on her brow. He bowed his head, burying his forehead in the ground. A spiral of shame and guilt filled him.   
  
He knew this was a dream, yet no matter how many times he had it he couldn’t stop the pain. In fact he embraced it. Embraced the shame, the guilt, the failure to protect the one person that meant the most to him.   
  
Guts lifted his head when feeling a touch to his cheek. He now gazed upon those same black eyes. The beautiful form of Casca was laying at his side, naked and warming his body similiar to how they first met. Guts stared in awe at her. This part of the dream was new. What came next was shocking. She kissed him.   
  
Despite it being a dream Guts could swear that he felt her lips on his. He could even feel her warmth. He pulled back, the man gritting his teeth in frustration.   
  
_“I don’t deserve you.”_ He thought to himself.   
  
“I forgive you.” Casca whispered sweetly, making Guts’ eyes widen.   
  
She then pressed forward again for that passionate kiss. Guts couldn’t help the tears streaming down his cheeks as he gave in. He knew this wasn’t real but he allowed himself to indulge even if at any moment he would wake up. He dreaded it. His fears came to life moments later as he felt the dreamscape fading away.   
  
Guts kept his eyes closed, feeling his body stir awake. Yet something was off. He could still feel lips pressed against him. Was this a different part of the dream?   
  
The kiss was gentle at first but it was quickly deepening. He felt a small tongue press against his lips. Instinctively he answered, moving his larger tongue out to meet the other’s. This was definitely a woman’s tongue, a woman’s lips, a woman’s body which was pressed to him. He could feel her warmth, her breasts squished atop his chest. Guts let himself indulge again, reaching up to caress her body.   
  
She was small, petite, yet so soft. He squeezed his arm firmly around her body and held her closer. His grasp elicited a tiny, heated gasp from her. Her voice, it was different. It didn’t sound like Casca. In fact the more his foggy brain thought about it the more he realized that this was definintley not Casca. Slowly Guts’ eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for his blurry vision to clear. As it did the first thing spotted was a silky main of green hair.   
  
“ _Green hair? Who is…”_ Guts thought to himself in confusion before his eyes widened in realization.   
  
As Guts’ tired vision cleared his gaze finally settled on the young, pretty face of Schierke. He panicked. 

  
“Schierke what are you doing!?” Guts blurted out in alarm.   
  
Guts sat up quickly and shoved Schierke off of him, sending the girl tumbling off the bed and eliciting a surprised shriek from her. The sudden motion caused a sharp, seering pain to ride up his spine. He laid back down, his eyes squeezing shut in agony. Schierke shakily rose from the ground. She was fully clothed in her commoner outfit.   
  
“Guts are you ok?” Schierke whispered in concern.   
  
Guts took a moment to cope with the pain of his back before gazing towards her with one eye. Schierke clenched her skirt nervously.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Schierke stated solemnly.   
  
Guts didn’t know what to think about the situation. How long had she been there kissing him? He long had she shared his bed? Why was his heart pounding so fast. Her movement snapped him out of his daze.   
  
Schierke began to climb atop his bed again until she was kneeling at his side.   
  
“Schierke?” Guts questioned, still overhwelmed by the situation.   
  
Schierke placed a hand along Guts’ bandaged chest and felt along his body. She looked to him longingly, biting into her bottom lip.   
  
“I just...wanted to be near you. It's hard to sleep alone when I think that every day I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone.” Schierke whispered in a vulnerable manner.   
  
Guts felt the sting of guilt once more. So much so that he didn’t stop her when she laid at his side, pressing her body against his. She was so warm. He could feel her covered, budding chest squishing against his shoulder. Guts clenched his eyes closed to gather his thoughts.   
  
“I’m sorry for worrying you. Still, you can’t just go around doing stuff like that. It’s reckless.” Guts stated after taking a calming breath.   
  
Schierke looked away, thinking to herself.   
  
“What do you care if you’re going to die anyway?” She questioned bitterly.   
  
Guts looked over to see her angry gaze.   
  
“You did this to me. You refused to get better. What am I going to do without you? You’re the only reason I’m still alive, the only reason I’m still here. Without you...I don’t know what I’d do.” Schierke spoke while hugging her other hand to her chest.   
  
Guts listened silently, thinking over her words.   
  
“You’ll find your way, I’m certain of it.” Guts stated encouragingly.   
  
If anything that only made her more upset. 

  
“I don’t want to find my way alone.”   
  
“You won’t be alone. Farnese, Isidro…” Guts began.   
  
“None of them matter!” She blurted out.   
  
Guts was taken aback. Schierke averted her gaze.   
  
“I...I didn’t mean that. I care about them. I care about this family. But...it won’t be the same without you. Don’t you understand? I...I love you Guts.” She explained.   
  
Guts paused before his gaze grew cold.   
  
“You shouldn’t.”   
  
A powerful aching hit Schierke’s chest. She bowed her head, resting her forehead atop Guts’ pecks. Guts did his best to ignore her whimpers. This would be for the best. He had to distance himself from her, from everyone. They clearly didn’t realize how toxic his presence was. Casca was the only one that saw it.

Lips pressing against his snapped Guts out of his self deprecating thoughts. Schierke was kissing him again. Guts turned away but she reached down to rest her palm on the side of his face to tug him back into a kiss.   
  
“If nothing matters anyway, if you don’t care about yourself, then at least let me have this.” Schierke stated bitterly while pressing her lips forward again.   
  
Guts didn’t turn away this time but he didn’t respond to her advances. He was like a doll, unmoving, unfeeling. Schierke couldn’t take his unresponsiveness. She pulled back soon after, the girl raising an arm to wipe away her tears.   
  
“Why won’t you open up to me? I swear I won’t leave like she did. I won’t abandon you.” Schierke called out desperately.   
  
Schierke’s words struck a coard.   
  
“She didn’t abandon me. She saved herself from me.” Guts corrected.   
  
Schierke went wide eyed at Guts’ assertiveness. He gazed harshly at her. He seemed...offended.   
  
“You can’t imagine what I’ve put her through. What I’ve done, it’s unforgivable. She was right to leave.” Guts insisted.   
  
“I know what happened to her…” Schierke began.   
  
“No you don’t. You can’t even begin to know. Even if you saw it in your visions, you still can’t know. She’s been through enough. More than you can possibly understand. If you’d been through half of what she’s been through…” Guts began but hesitated towards the end.   
  
Schierke narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
“What? Finish your sentence. Are you saying I’m weak?” Schierke snapped back.   
  
Guts turned his gaze away, staring up at the moon which shined a small amount of light on the otherwise dark night.   
  
“Casca is the strongest woman I know. Stronger than anyone. She’s seen the real me. She knows what I am. Maybe one day you’ll realize it too. When you grow up.” Guts spoke carelessly.   
  
Schierke was speechless. She felt a pain she had yet to feel. The pain of rejection. She felt inadequate, dejected. She didn’t know what to say so she didn’t speak. She closed her eyes tight and did her best to stave off the tears. Silently Schierke rose from her position and removed herself from the bed. She moved to leave the room. Before she closed the door she looked back one last time at Guts. He was still facing away. She stifled a sniffle before shutting the door quietly behind her.   
  
Guts looked out the window with a painfilled expression. That was harsh. It was a terrible thing to say to her. But he would do anything to save her from him. This was for the best.   
  
**Later…**   
  
“They're on their way. Our scouts have spotted a hoard of monstrous things approaching. I’ve never seen so many.” An overweight man blurted out while hunching over to catch his breath.   
  
Guts' crew had gathered in a field to discuss strategy.   
  
“We promised to defend the town as payment for letting us stay so that’s what we’ll do. Don’t worry old man. We got this.” Isidro stated confidently.   
  
“Thank you so much. This town would forever be in your debt if you managed to save us.” The man went on.   
  
He was the mayor of the small town.   
  
“Tell everyone to lock their doors. Have all those capable of wielding a sword meet us at the bridge. We’ll go over our defensive plans there.” Farnese spoke up authoritatively.   
  
The mayor bowed his head respectfully before sprinting off. Alarm bells were sounding through the village. People were hurriedly making their way to their homes.   
  
“Finally some action. I really need to let off some steam.” Isidro stated in a chipper manner.   
  
“Don’t be careless. There will be danger and it is never wise to underestimate your opponent.” Serpico lectured.   
  
“Aw come on. How bad could it be?” Isidro questioned.   
  
The others went silent.   
  
“Schierke, how is your barrier doing?” Farnese directed her attention to her green-haired companion now.   
  
Farnese noticed Schierke’s damper mood recently. Her voice snapped Schierke out of her dark thoughts.   
  
“Oh...it's still holding. The artifacts should be fully charged. As long as that is true then the barrier will hold and we can funnel any invading force across the bridge and fight them in a narrow line. Just like we talked about.” Schierke explained.   
  
Even while Schierke gave that explanation Farnese could tell that the girl’s heart wasn’t in it.   
  
“Hey, you can sit this one out this time. I’m pretty sure we can handle it. I know things have been tough…” Farnese began, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

  
Schierke glared up at Farnese, to the woman’s surprise.   
  
“I can handle anything you all can.” The teen snapped back.   
  
Farnese drew her touch away.   
  
“I know that...I didn’t mean…” Farnese sputtered.   
  
“It’s ok. Just...lets just protect the village.” Schierke insisted.   
  
“Ok.” Farnese stated gently.   
  
She and Isidro exchanged concerned glances. They understood. Guts withering away was hard for them all and each of them were coping any way they could. The walk towards the bridge was silent.   
  
**Later that night…**   
  
“They’ve broken through the south of the village!” The mayor blurted out as he ran towards the battle.   
  
The crew were all cutting down a line of ghouls which were coming in a narrow line across the bridge. The villagers who had stayed to help were amazed to see Guts’ crew in action. Serpico was out in front, using his wind sword to chop them down as the shambling corpses came through the small opening in the barrier surrounding the town. Isidro was easily able to cut down the few that made it pass the bridge. He would have been tired but Farnese channeled an aura which kept Isidro and Serpico invigorated.   
  


  
Schierke was doing the most damage to the horde. She hovered above the battlefield, her body engulfed in red. She’d channeled the elemental fire king and was using the “Wheel of Fire” spell to burn away dozens of ghouls at a time. However the major’s panicked cries snapped her out of her trance. She’d gotten better at using the elemental king’s power as long as she used a smaller portion of their magic instead of letting them take over her body completely.   
  
Schierke summoned her broomstick to her and flew down to the others.   
  
“They’ve torn a hole in the barrier. We’re barely managing to hold them off but at this rate they will spread further into the village.” The mayor stated in a panic.   
  
“I’ll go.” Schierke spoke up.   
  
“You shouldn’t go alone Schierke. Isidro will go with you.” Farnese spoke up.   
  
“No. It’s best if one of us goes alone. If they break through any other part of the village then we need someone to go reinforce. I’ll hold off the main hoard and Isidro can clean up any stragglers.” Schierke insisted.   
  
“Schierke…” Farnese began, concern evident in her tone.   
  
“I can do it.” Schierke stated resolutely.   
  
“Ok. But at least give us some of your hair so you can call for us if you need any help.” Farnese stated.   
  
“I’ll be fine.” Schierke stated in a huff while flying off on her broom.   
  
“She can handle it.” Isodro stated confidently.   
  
Farnese wasn’t so sure but they still had their own problems to deal with.   
  
_“Everyone is still treating me like a kid, always doubting me, even after how much I’ve helped.”_   
  
Schierke thought to herself while landing on the ground to draw the attention of the ghouls. She was successful. They turned to amble after her instead of continuing further into the village. She didn’t have the concentration to cast spells on her broom anyway so she simply sprinted away to lead them further through the trees.   
  
_“I’ll prove to him just how strong I am.”_   
  
**Fin**


	4. Bitter Fruit

**Hello Darlings. Sasha here back with another chapter of my commission. I actually listened to Guts' theme music the entire time while writing this. Maybe you'll notice a difference. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!**   
  
**Chapter 4**   
  
Tired eyes fluttered open, a groan of discomfort escaping pouty lips. Schierke shivered, her aching body protesting her movements as she began to stir. The first thing she saw was the peaceful face of Guts, the scarred swordsman still asleep.    
  
The memory’s of last night came rushing back to her as her hazy mind cleared. She remembered the ghouls who assaulted her. She remembered how thoroughly she failed and how Guts had to save her. And then…oh Gods.    
  
Schierke reached a hand down to caress her sore belly. She flinched. She didn’t want to reach further but she mustered up the strength. She felt the stickiness of dried seed which still dripped from her aching sex. Schierke stifled her painfilled whimpers and slowly rose up from her lying position. She paused when finally noticing Guts arm wrapped around her. She looked up to him cautiously. He did not stir.    
  
As carefully as she could she freed herself from his grasp. She dreaded the thought of him waking and finding her like this. Even despite being the one who was assaulted, her thoughts were of Guts.    
  
Schierke breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she managed to free herself from his grip and rise to her feet. She scanned the area. It was grotesque. The morning sun illuminated and highlighted the carnage. The ghouls from last night were sprawn about the area, having been carved into pieces by guts. In the blood and gore she managed to spot the fanciful form of her elvish companion. Schierke ran over towards Ivalera. The elf was still unconscious.    
  
Schierke picked her up and inspected her in concern. She seemed ok but Schierke couldn’t know for sure. Schierke hugged the little elf to her chest protectively while looking about frantically. She managed to spot her staff and broom. She reached a hand towards her broom, scrunching her brow in concentration. It twitched but it wouldn’t move towards her like it usually did when she summoned it. Schierke closed her eyes and took a calming breath. As she did her broom flew to her hand. She smiled subtly, managing to enjoy that small triumph.   
  
She climbed onto her broom and flew off, leaving her staff behind. With Ivalera cradled close with one hand Schierke didn’t have room to bring anything else. She planned to return for it later, after she took care of herself.    
  
**Later...**   
  
Ivalera fluttered her eyes open, the elf immediately cradling her head.    
  
“Ah...” She whined to herself as she glanced around.    
  
She immediately spotted the naked figure of Schierke. The green-haired teen was currently standing in a running river, washing herself. Ivalera could immediately tell but the girl’s body language that something was wrong.    
  
“Schierke?” Ivalera spoke out in concern, drawing her companions' attention.    
  
When Schierke turned to face her Ivalera audibly gasped, raising both her hands to her mouth. Schierke’s petite frame was covered in bruises. The memories of last night hit her like a brick.    
  
“Schierke!” Ivalera hovered into the air now and rushed over to inspect the girl.    
  
“I’m ok.” The teen insisted.    
  
Yet despite that attempt at reassurance Schierke’s voice was weak, barely a whisper. Ivalera was horrified as she took in Schierke’s disheveled state. She immediately began to fill the air around Schierke with fairy dust but even that could only do so much.    
  
“What happened? I brought Guts. I thought we were in time. I thought…” Ivalera sputtered in a panic before stopping and going wide eyes as the memory of Guts’ sudden assault hit her.    
  
Schierke looked to Ivalera cautiously. That was the only confirmation the perceptive elf needed. She narrowed her eyes.    
  
“He did this to you.” Ivalera accused.    
  
Schierke turned away, the girl bringing both her hands up to stroke at her bangs nervously.    
  
“I’ll kill him!” Ivalera screamed heatedly.    
  
“NO! You can’t say anything!” Schierke blurted out in alarm before Ivalera had a chance to fly away.    
  
Ivalera didn’t know what exactly she was going to do but she knew she couldn’t stand for this. However upon hearing Schierke’s vulnerable voice Ivalera stopped in her tracks.    
  
“What?” Ivalera snapped back in disbelief.    
  
She paused when seeing how upset Schierke was.    
  
“Please. No one can ever know.” Schierke whispered.    
  
Ivalera hovered over to place a tiny hand along Schierke’s cheek.    
  
“It’s ok...it’s ok. I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to. But this isn’t right Schierke.” Ivalera insisted.    
  
“I know but...it wasn’t him. It was the armor.”    
  
Ivalera’s gaze harshened.    
  
“He is still responsible.”    
  
“No. I can’t think that way. It wasn’t him.” Schierke insisted stubbornly while turning her back to Ivalera and bending down to fill her palms with water.   
  
She focused on bathing herself. Ivalera held her tongue, not wanting to upset her ward any further. She sighed and continued to bathe Schierke in a shower of fairy dust. The bruises wouldn’t go away that fast but at least she could dull Schierke’s pain.    
  
After bathing herself Schierke hopped on her broom and flew away with Ivalera resting on the girl’s shoulder. However she didn’t fly back towards Guts, she headed towards the town.    
  
“Where are you going Schierke?” Ivalera questioned.    
  
“I can’t go back to him like this. What if he is awake? My clothes were ruined. I need a new set of clothes and...I need to calm myself. I don’t want him to worry about me.” Schierke spoke that last sentence softly.    
  
Ivalera just nodded along, trying to be as supportive as possible. She could see how damaged the girl was from last night’s experience.    
  
Schierke managed to get to the inn without being seen. She flew straight through the window into her room. Thankfully no one else was there. She set her broom to the side and headed over to the dresser to search for a new change of clothes. She found a pair of panties and a bra. She put them on as quickly as possible but paused when she saw her reflection in the small mirror resting atop the dresser. She fixated on her solemn expression and the bruises meiring her little body. Schierke wrapped her arms around herself and let tears pour from her eyes.    
  
“Schierke?” Came a familiar voice off to the side.    
  
Schierke caught the mortified face of Farnese, the woman having opened the door to the room not expecting to see her Witch companion. They shared the same room. Schierke looked up at her friend with a pathetic gaze. Farnese dropped her staff, taking tentative steps forward while inspecting the girl’s body.    
  
“What happened?” She spoke in distress.    
  
Schierke couldn’t maintain eye contact. She looked away, bowing her head and closing her eyes.    
  
“I...I messed up.” She admitted in a pained voice.    
  
Schierke fluttered her lids open when feeling a warm hand along her cheek, directing her to look up at Farnese’ sympathetic gaze. The tears would not stop flowing. Farnese tugged her friend into her warm embrace, allowing Schierke to ball her eyes out in the comfort of her bosom.    
  
**Later in the day...**   
  
“Thank you so much for defending us. We are eternally in your debt. You can stay as long as you like.”   
  
“Yes thank you.”    
  
“You are our heroes.”    
  
The crew were surrounded by a crowd of fawning villagers. Isidro reveled in the attention. He puffed out his chest proudly.   
  
“No big deal. I told you, we’re expert monster slayers. It just comes natural really.”    
  
For the first time in his life people were actually looking up to him. He even noticed the fawning gaze of a few girls. Serpico was a lot more humble, the man nodding slightly.    
  
“We were simply fulfilling our end of the deal.” Serpico stated politely.   
  
“Non-sense. You went above and beyond. Please come to my restaurant. Your next meal is on me.” A elderly woman spoke in a pleasant voice.    
  
Serpico and Isidro were being dragged through the town. A small parade of sorts had spontaneously formed. Serpico rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The attention was overwhelming for him. The sight of Farnese approaching got his attention. He noticed her downtrodden body language immediately. She had her arms wrapped around her own body.    
  
“Excuse me.” Serpico spoke quickly while making his way through the crowd and heading over to Farnese.    
  
“Farnese?” Serpico questioned in confusion.   
  
“It’s Schierke…” Farnese began, the woman biting into her bottom lip, attempting and failing to find the right words.    
  
Serpico was about to question further but his thoughts were interrupted by Isidro’s excited voice.    
  
“Guts!”    
  
Everyone turned to see the old swordsman shambling forward towards the celebrating crowd. His disheveled, blood-covered appearance was off putting. The crowd parted for him. He dragged his sword behind himself on the ground, Schierke’s staff cradled in his other hand.    
  
“Schierke. Has anyone seen Schierke?” Guts called out in desperation.    
  
Farnese stormed over to the man. She didn’t care how distraught he looked.    
  
“I looked everywhere…” Guts began but was interrupted by a hard slap across the face.    
  
Guts recoiled slightly, looking off to the side in shock. Farnese glared daggers at the man.    
  
“Woah! What the hell!?” Isidro questioned in a panic.    
  
“Farnese, why did you do that?” Puck spoke up, matching Isidro’s alarm.   
  
Puck floated near Isidro’s shoulder. The elf having gravitated towards the boy while Guts’ was healing.    
  
“Where the hell were you!? How could you let her fight alone!? Why did you take so long to help!? You selfish, stupid, son of a bitch!” Farnese screamed.    
  
Each sentence was met with a punch to Guts’ face. Guts stood there and took it without moving a muscle to defend himself.    
  
“Hey, calm down!” Isidro spoke up.    
  
Farnese briefly turned her ire on the boy. He raised both hands cautiously and took a step back.    
  
“She’s right.” Guts finally spoke up in a solemn whisper.    
  
“Go see her right fucking now.” Farnese hissed.    
  
Guts nodded gently. He dreaded the state he’d find her in. Judging by Farnese’ reaction, it was far from good.    
  
Guts stood outside of Schierke’s room door for what seemed like an eternity. He steeled himself for what he’d see on the other side. Finally Guts mustered up the courage to turn the nob. Schierke’s state gave him pause.    
  
She was lying on the floor atop a pallet of blankets. Her body was covered completely up to her neck. Guts closed the door softly and made his way over, kneeling at her side. She was currently asleep. Ivalera laid near the side of Schierke’s head. She stifled a glare.    
  
“How is she?” Guts questioned with a painfilled voice.   
  
“See for yourself.” The elf snapped before floating off into the air and out of the window.   
  
She couldn’t be in the same room with him. He made her too angry. She knew that Schierke wouldn’t want that.    
  
Guts raised a hand hesitantly. After a soft breath he grabbed the blanket and began to tug it down. A grip on his wrist stopped him. Schierke looked up to him with a tired gaze.    
  
“Guts, don’t.” She whispered weakly.    
  
Guts paused for only a moment before continuing forward. She was too weak to stop him. Now that she was laying down and the adrenaline of her morning was gone, she found herself weaker than she was ready for.    
  
Guts gritted his teeth when revealing the girl’s battered body. He balled his fist and bowed his head.    
  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered in strain.    
  
“It’s ok. You saved me. I’m sorry I got myself into that situation.” Schierke stated sympathetically.   
  
“No. I did this.”    
  
Schierke flinched, the girl’s eyes widening. Did Ivalera tell him?    
  
“I let you go off alone. I wasn’t there to stop them. I should have been there.” Guts continued.    
  
Schierke inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She’d told Farnese that the ghouls did this to her. She could see that’s what Guts believed as well. Despite the terrible situation, that reality was far better than the truth. Schierke reached a shaky hand up to caress Guts’ cheek.    
  
“I”m just glad you were there. You’re my hero Guts.” Schierke spoke sweetly to him.   
  
Guts gripped her hand and held it close to his cheek. He was shaking, tears finally streaming down his cheek.    
  
The innkeeper’s wife checked in a while later. She was a nurse and had been helping take care of Guts. Now she did the same for Schierke. She ushered Guts away to allow the girl her rest. Otherwise Guts would have stayed at her side all day and night. As Guts left the room he was met by Farnese who’d been waiting for him outside the door. Guts stared at nothing in particular, his mind filled with self deprecating thoughts.    
  
“What happened?” Farnese pressed.    
  
Guts looked down, thinking over the night.    
  
“Ivalera led me to her but...I was too late. By the time I reached her they were already on her. After that...it's hazy. I just remember being angry.” Guts stopped, the man slamming his metal hand against the wood of the wall, creating a dent.    
  
“This is on you Guts.” Farnese spoke sternly.   
  
She walked in front of Guts and looked up to him, bending down a little to gain eye contact.    
  
“She went out there alone because she wanted to prove to us how strong she was. No, she wanted to prove it to you.” Farnese barked while poking a finger against Guts’ armored chest.    
  
Guts took it all without a fight. He’d already taken full responsibility.   
  
“However bad you’re feeling right now isn’t enough. Not even close. How many times has she saved us? She proven over and over again how strong she is. What did you say to her to make her doubt herself?’ Farnese raged.    
  
Guts thought back to that cruel way in which he spoke to her not so long ago. He spoke that way to try to push her away. He didn’t imagine this would be the consequence of that reckless sentence.   
  
“I’m leaving Guts.” Farnese spoke up to break the silence since Guts stayed quiet. “I’m going to see Casca.”    
  
That admission got his attention.    
  
“Casca?”    
  
Farnese turned her back to him, crossing her arms.    
  
“It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other. She is still family. This experience has proven that we still need each other.”   
  
“But...how will you see her? We are all wanted fugitives.”    
  
Farnese looked back at him out the corner of his eye.    
  
“We have already been sending letters back and forth. We are going to meet in a secure location. I’ll be fine. I’ll only be gone a week.”    
  
“But...what about Schierke.” Guts questioned.    
  
Farnese turned back around to face Guts.    
  
“What about her? You’ll be taking care of her obviously.”    
  
Guts was taken aback.   
  
“But...what about your healing magic?”    
  
Farnese’ gaze harshened.    
  
“Her body will recover just fine. It’s her spirit that’s broken. That’s on you Guts. You owe her. Either slit your throat right now so we don’t have to keep worrying about you or take responsibility for those that have chosen to care about you. Does that sound hard? Well tough. You don’t get to just continue to be selfish anymore. That girl needs you and you need to step up.” Farnese lectured.   
  
Guts just nodded quietly as he received that tongue lashing. He needed to hear that. Farnese kept her harsh gaze on him for awhile before her expression softened. She turned about and bowed her head.    
  
“I know things haven’t been easy Guts. But things don’t have to be so hard all the time. It’s still ok to let people in. You haven’t lost everyone. As long as even one person cares about you then you can’t give up.” Farnese spoke before walking away.    
  
Guts contemplated her words for a long while. He gave one final look to Schierke’s door before moving on.    
**  
** **That Night...**   
  
Guts stared up at the ceiling, the man deep in contemplation as usual. The moonlight dimly illuminated the dark room. A knock came to his door. He didn’t respond.    
  
“Guts, may I come in?”    
  
Guts went wide eyed at the sound of Schierke’s voice on the other side. He sat up quickly but winced, grabbing his side.   
  
“Schierke?”    
  
The door opened to reveal the young teen. She was fully clothed in her village-girl outfit. She was holding one arm while approaching him with tentative steps.    
  
“You should be resting.” Guts stated.    
  
“I...couldn’t sleep.” She admitted.   
  
Guts sent her a conflicted gaze. He didn’t know what to do about that.    
  
“You should be resting too.” Schierke pointed out.   
  
She noticed how much pain he was in now that he was out of his armor. Even sitting up was a struggle. Guts conceded, laying back down and releasing a small sigh.    
  
“I’m sorry Schierke.”    
  
Schierke grew a gentle smile.    
  
“I know. You don’t have to keep saying it. I already forgave you. Plus, there is nothing to forgive.”    
  
“Yes there is.” Guts snapped back.    
  
Schierke flinched, making the man calm down.    
  
“I know I can never make it up to you for what happened but...I’ll try.” Guts declared.   
  
Schierke bit into her bottom lip.    
  
“If you insist on that then maybe...you can start now.” Schierke proposed, drawing Guts’ curious gaze.   
  
“I think...I think I would sleep better if I were with you.” Schierke went on.   
  
Guts’ gaze widened. Schierke looked away.   
  
“I promise I won’t do anything like what I did before. I know you don’t like me like that.”    
  
Guts rolled over on his side to look seriously at her.    
  
“That’s not it Schierke.” Guts stated in protest.    
  
Schierke watched him warily. Guts clenched his eyes closed in pain, returning to his lying position on his back and staring up at the ceiling.   
  
“I just wanted to protect you...from me.” Guts admitted.    
  
Schierke’s subtle smile returned. She began to strip off her garments, letting her clothes fall to the ground until she was just in her bra and panties. Guts couldn’t help the feeling of sadness and guilt when seeing her bruised body again. He was so distracted by that that he didn’t protest to her stripping in the first place.    
  
Schierke climbed in bed with him and settled herself under the blankets. Guts watched her warily but did nothing to stop her as she snuggled against his side. Guts shifted his gaze away from her to stare up at the ceiling again.    
  
“Goodnight.” Schierke whispered as her eyes closed.    
  
Guts once again looked down to see her contented expression. His eyes lingered on her. He felt a feeling welling up inside himself. He pushed it down. He couldn’t allow himself to feel that way again. He feared what would happen if he did. 

Guts wrapped his arm around Schierke’s body, holding her protectively as he once did for another woman that he loved. This moment was all too familiar to him. Despite everything that had happened, he slept well that night.    
  
**Fin**


	5. Hope

**Chapter 5**   
  


“Ah!” Schierke’s tiny voice eeked out as she fell to the ground.    
  
The adolescent witch reached a shaky hand over to grab the stick she’d dropped. With great effort she rose back to her feet on wobbly legs. She heaved heavy breaths, the girl clearly exhausted.    
  
Isidro looked to Schierke in exasperation. He had sweat beading down his brow but was still in notably better shape than the young girl.    
  
“I just don’t get it. You can light an entire army ablaze or blow them away like a living tornado with your magic. Why do you want to learn how to sword fight?” Isidro questioned.    
  
He held a wooden stick casually, tapping it on his shoulder while waiting patiently for Schierke to rise.    
  
“Sometimes magic isn’t the answer. And when it isn’t I want to have other options.” Schierke stated resolutely.    
  
Isidro shook his head, dropping into his fighting stance. He charged her and brought his stick down atop her head, holding back much of his strength. Schierke was knocked to the ground again, barely managing to block the strike. She fell on her ass. Though a moment later she was rising back to her feet, a look of determination in her bright green eyes.    
  
They practiced in a courtyard behind the inn, as they’d been doing for hours. On the second floor window Guts watched from his bed.    
  
**That night…**   
  
Guts heard a knock to his door. He gave a simple grunt of acknowledgment. Schierke revealed herself, stepping in and closing the door behind her. She was silent tonight, immediately taking off her commoner clothes and laying them atop the dresser near Guts’ bed. She wore only her panties and bra. Guts noticed the new bruises she’d picked up. They were clearly from her training with Isidro.    
  
Schierke climbed into his bed underneath the blanket and turned her back to him.   
  
“Goodnight.” Schierke spoke softly.   
  
Like usual Guts didn’t respond back. He was never one for such banalities. His gaze lingered on Schierke’s back, the man caught up in his own thoughts. They fell to sleep without a word. This had become routine the past few days. So much so that Schierke didn’t even ask permission to sleep with him. She knew what his answer would be. And she kept to her promise of not trying anything sketchy like she once did. Despite that Guts still found his eyes scanning her youthful, petite frame. He couldn’t stop himself from looking but he could stop himself from going further, as he did every night and would for the foreseeable future.    
  
**A few days later...**   
  
“Ha! HA!” Schierke’s tiny voice cried out as she blocked attacks from Isidro.   
  
“Hey, you’re actually getting pretty good at this.” Isidro stated encouragingly.    
  
Schierke took a step back while in her fighting stance, the girl wiping sweat from her brow. She held her sparring stick in one hand.   
  
“Thanks.” She stated pleasantly.    
  
“But still…” Isidro began, striking at her suddenly.   
  
Schierke managed to block it but Isidro pushed his weight forward, knocking her off balance and forcing her to the ground.    
  
“Still a lot to learn.” Isidro replied with a bright grin.    
  
Schierke quickly got back on her feet and took her fighting stance.    
  
“I can do it.”    
  
“You shouldn’t have to.” Came a deep, rumbling voice from the side, drawing the attention of both teens.    
  
Isidro’s eyes lit up.   
  
“Guts!”    
  
Guts moved towards the duo without his armor. He had two crutches underneath his armpits. Schierke’s awestruck response to seeing Guts out of bed was a stark juxtaposition to Isidro’s excitement.    
  
“Good to see you up on your feet old man!” Isidro shouted excitedly.   
  
“I guess Farnese’ magic really is working.” Puck spoke up now, flying over to inspect Guts closely by buzzing around him like a curious bee.    
  
Guts took a seat on a nearby tree stump with an obvious bit of strain. He used a crutch to keep his back straight.    
  
“So how’s the back?” Isidro questioned while looking behind Guts inquisitive.    
  
Guts only gave a grunt of acknowledgement towards Isidro’s question. The man’s eyes were focused on Schierke. A small blush tinted her cheeks. He was watching her. Schierke picked up a small pebble and threw it at Isidro who was quick enough to dodge it at the last moment.    
  
“Hey!”    
  
“Our training isn’t over.” Schierke stated resolutely.    
  
“Alright but I’m not going to go so easy on you after that!” Isidro replied back in a sly manner.   
  
The boy was reinvigorated at the sight of Guts. Near everyone was. All except Ivalera who hovered off to the side and kept glaring daggers at the man. Not that anyone noticed.    
  
Guts watched as Schierke and Isidro sparred for a few minutes. With Isidro holding back less Schierke was knocked to the ground several times.    
  
Schierke began to rise with wobbly legs. Except this time a shadow hovered over her. Guts’ imposing frame looked down on her.    
  
“Why are you doing this?” Guts questioned simply.    
  
Schierke was taken aback as she rose to her feet and looked up at his piercing gaze.    
  
“I...I just want to get stronger.” She admitted hesitantly.    
  
Guts nodded and looked over to Isidro who was standing in a triumphant pose.    
  
“You’re stronger than most people Schierke. You’ve saved us countless times. You’ve saved me. Yet none of it has been with swordplay. Why do you feel the need to change that now?”    
  
Schierke’s blush returned from the compliment that Guts gave her. It was something she desperately needed to hear. She clutched her stick tightly in both hands.    
  
“Back then...it might have helped so you wouldn’t have had to come to my rescue. When they…” Schierke paused.    
  
Guts gritted his teeth, thinking back to the moment where he found the girl surrounded by those ghouls.    
  
“Come with me.” Guts instructed, walking past the girl and across the courtyard to leave Puck and Isidro alone.    
  
Schierke nodded dumbfoundedly and followed Guts away from the group. Schierke focused on the strained way in which Guts moved on those crutches. She became anxious about what Guts was going to say. When they were out of earshot of the others Guts spoke up.    
  
“Even if you were a master swordsman that would not have saved you in that situation.” Guts explained.    
  
Schierke bowed her head.    
  
“What about Casca?” Schierke whispered nervously, drawing Guts' intense gaze. “I’ve seen her in action only briefly but she’s amazing. Don’t you think someone as skilled as her would have been able to fight her way out of that situation?”    
  
“No.” Guts spoke without hesitation.   
  
Schierke seemed genuinely surprised.    
  
“Really?”    
  
Guts eyes wandered.    
  
“I’ve fought with Casca on several occasions. I’ve fought against her. If she were reckless enough to get herself into that situation she would have met the same fate as you. A woman’s strength can only go so far.”    
  
Schierke was flabbergasted.   
  
“You don’t think a woman can be strong?” Schierke was clearly upset as she spoke that question.   
  
Guts stopped to turn himself towards Schierke. He paused briefly to choose his words more carefully.   
  
“We all have limits. Most men would not have made it out of that situation either. I was able to save you because I am a man, because of my strength. Each person has an inherent advantage that allows them to survive in this world. For me it is my strength. Sometimes even that isn’t enough.”    
  
Guts stopped as vivid traumatic memories played in his mind.    
  
“So then are you saying that because I am a girl there was nothing I could have done? Nothing I can do?” Schierke questioned in a shaky voice, snapping Guts out of his dark thoughts.    
  
“No. For you especially, you have the ability to become stronger than us all, by embracing your strength to make up for your weaknesses. As a woman, you will never be as quick or as strong as a man. You can find success but you will forever be at a disadvantage in that area. Even Casca herself has run into that limitation. You have the ability to transcend that inherent limitation, with your magic.”    
  
Schierke went wide eyed in realization.    
  
“Oh.” She stated dumbfoundedly.   
  
“In that situation, why didn’t you just fly away on your broom?” Guts pressed.    
  
Schierke looked over to the large tree in the courtyard where her broom and staff rested. She reached a hand towards it and her broom suddenly flew into her hand.    
  
“I can’t do two things at once. I only recently learned how to create a barrier that protects me from physical assault. It takes a lot of concentration to maintain that barrier. I can’t do that and control the broom at the same time. If I would have tried to fly, the barrier would have fallen and they would have grabbed me anyway.” Schierke explained.    
  
Guts listened attentively.    
  
“What about casting other spells? I’ve seen you cast spells while maintaining that barrier.”    
  
Schierke shook her head.   
  
“Only minor ones. None strong enough to ward off those things. My only hope was to channel the power of the elememtnal kings but I can’t do that and maintain my barrier at the same time. For the same reason I can’t fly and maintain the barrier. It’s incredibly difficult. Especially if I’m under stress.”    
  
Guts grew a subtle smile.    
  
“Then that is how you will grow stronger. If someone grabs you, or you are surrounded, and you cannot escape, then you must cast your spells even if your hands and arms are pinned, even if your mouth is forced shut. You must learn to cast your spells and protect yourself at the same time. Cast while flying, while maintaining your barrier. Learn to do this and you will be stronger than any man.”    
  
Schierke’s eyes wandered.    
  
“I don’t think that’s possible. You’ve never cast magic before. It’s a lot harder than it looks.”    
  
Despite Schierke’s protests Guts was not discouraged.    
  
“You’re right. I have never cast magic. I don’t know the first thing about it. But I know you. I know that you are capable of more than you think. In Elfheim, many of the other witches could not cast without drawing a channeling circle yet you can cast by drawing that circle in your mind. That tells me all I need to know. If you can circumvent the rules of magic in that way, there is no limit to what you are capable of, with the right guidance.”    
  
Schierke couldn’t help the bright smile that showed on her face. A small tear trickled down her cheek.    
  
“Thank you for believing in me Guts.” She whispered, overwhelmed by his supportive words.    
  
Guts reached down to wipe away her tear with a thumb.    
  
“I never stopped believing in you. I’m sorry if it ever seemed that way.”    
  
Schierke threw herself at Guts, engulfing his midsection in a tight hug. Guts was caught off guard but eventually placed a hand along her back to give her a soft pat.    
  
“Now then, let's start some proper training.” Guts stated.   
  
Schierke looked up with renewed determination.   
  
“What did you have in mind?”    
  
**A few minutes later…**   
  
Isidro struck Schierke’s barrier over and over again. He approached it from different angles, practicing his technique. Schierke held her staff, simply maintaining the barrier, her eyes narrowed in deep focus.    
  
“Why do you cling to the staff?” Guts questioned.   
  
It took Schierke a moment to answer.    
  
“A witches’ staff is like a tuning fork. It allows me to more easily channel my magic.”    
  
“Can you cast without it?” Guts pressed.

  
“I can...but it’s much harder.”   
  
“Try.”    
  
Schierke nodded and let the staff fall to the ground. As soon as she did her barrier began to fade and Isidro shattered a portion of it, striking Schierke on the shoulder.    
  
“Ah!” Schierke cried out in pain.   
  
“Oh sorry.” Isidro stated in alarm.    
  
“Don’t stop.” Guts instructed.    
  
Isidro hesitated for only a moment before nodding and going in for another strike. By the time he did Schierke had sealed the crack in her barrier. She closed her eyes completely now, holding both her hands up as sweat beaded from her brow. The next time Isidro hit that same spot the barrier held. Guts nodded in approval.    
  
Schierke slept very well that night. She didn’t even bother knocking on Guts’ door. She shambled in already striped down to her panties and bra and slumped over in bed with Guts. Guts lifted the blanket and draped it over Schierke. She was absolutely exhausted. Guts watched her for a while before drifting off to sleep.    
  
The rest of the week went along the same manner. Guts oversaw the training of both Schierke and Isidro. While Schierke worked on her concentration, Isidro worked on his technique.   
  
“So you’re finally out of bed.”    
  
Guts turned his head to see Farnese and Serpico approaching. Farnese stopped by Guts’ side. Serpico approached Isidro and Schierke to inspect their training.    
  
“Barely.” Guts pointed out, gesturing to the crutches he still had to use.    
  
“That’s still progress. I should be able to administer more advanced healing techniques now that you can at least be on your feet without doubling over.” Farnese commented casually.    
  
Guts responded back with an acknowledging grunt. Farnese already knew what was on Guts’ mind without the old swordsman even having to ask.    
  
“She’s doing well. She’s healthy and has taken well to her position in command. She even led a few rescue parties to save neighboring villages from demonic raids. She’s strong, Guts.” Farnese explained.   
  
Guts nodded with a conflicted expression.   
  
“That’s good.”    
  
Farnese rubbed along her own arm.    
  
“She won’t admit it but I can tell she misses you.”    
  
Guts gave very little reaction to that statement. Farnese shook her head and focused on Schierke and Isidro.    
  
“How is she?” Farnese questioned while focusing on the green-haired witch.    
  
“Strong.” Guts stated with a hint of pride in his voice.    
  
Farnese rested a hand briefly on Guts’ shoulder.   
  
“Even though I’ve only just returned it’s obvious to see that that is because of you.” Farnese spoke tenderly before walking past Guts over to the rest.   
  
Isidro was busy bragging to Serpico about his process. As soon as Schierke spotted Farnese Schierke ran over and engulfed the older woman in a tender hug. Training for that day ended as Guts’ band enjoyed the reunion.    
  
**That night…**   
  
Schierke left the bedroom at the same time she usually did each night. Farnese was laying down, the woman sound asleep in her bed across the room. As Schierke closed the room door Farnese’ eyes fluttered open to watch the young teen depart.    
  
Schierke walked into Guts’ room with a faroff smile on her face. Guts laid in the dark room staring up at the night sky through the window. Schierke closed the door and began to strip down. This had become a habit between the two.    
  
Guts watched her out the corner of his eye. She moved much more confidently than she did only a week prior. Most of her bruises were healed, leaving her pale skin smooth and blemishless. He found his gaze trailing down her adolescent frame but forced himself to turn away.    
  
Schierke climbed into bed beneath the sheets, not noticing Guts’ gaze. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Schierke finally spoke up.    
  
“Thank you Guts.” Schierke whispered sweetly.    
  
Guts glanced at her before returning this attention to the sky.    
  
“You don’t have to thank me for anything.”    
  
“But I do. I can feel myself growing stronger every day.”    
  
“You’re doing that on your own. I’m just an observer at this point.”    
  
Schierke smiled, reaching over carefully to place a hand atop Guts’ bandaged chest.    
  
“So modest. It’s not just that. I also wanted to thank you for believing in me, for investing in me. It would be so much easier for you to waste away in this bed but you get up every day to help me. I really appreciate that.” Schierke said while drawing circles in Guts’ chest with her index finger.    
  
Guts looked down at Schierke to see her pleased expression and that subtle, affectionate gesture. Even just that simple image of her was bothering. He could feel himself becoming excited, to his great alarm. He forced himself to turn away.    
  
While Guts was trying to ignore his feelings, they were made obvious to Schierke. She noticed the tent growing in his pants. Schierke looked down with a fluttering feeling at that unexpected sight. She bit into her bottom lip nervously before looking up to gauge Guts’ expression. She could tell he was trying not to bring attention to it. The girl hesitated for a moment longer before making her move.    
  
She pressed herself closer to him, getting up slightly to lay her body slightly atop his. Guts definitely noticed, looking down to see the side of Schierke’s head laying along his chest. She slightly entwined her legs with his. She wouldn’t look at him. If only he could read minds. Was she making her move or was this just an innocent display of affection? Either way Guts didn’t push her away. He relaxed back and closed his eyes, trying to ignore how soft she felt and how good she smelled.    
  
Schierke’s heart was beating a mile a minute as she stared off into space. She was testing his limits, seeing how close she could get. They stayed that way for several long moments. She breathed hotly, her entire body feeling like it was on fire. It was exhilarating to be so close to the man she admired. Schierke took a deep breath before moving again.   
  
Guts opened his eyes to see Schierke’s face hovering above his. She looked down on him in longing. The man was frozen in indecision. She straddled his waist, her ass pressing back against his hidden erection. Both their breaths were jagged and hot. Schierke leaned down, their lips less than an inch apart. However she didn’t press forward. She just stared down at him with those bright green eyes of hers, silently beckoning for him to close the distance. He refused. It took every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself.    
  
“Schierke.” Guts whispered softly.   
  
“I’m sorry.” The girl responded back while leaning down to lay her head along his shoulder.   
  
Her hand trailed up the side of his head to entangle her digits in her spikey hair. She just watched him. Guts closed his eyes, getting lost in her gentle touch. His body was shaking with desire. He held his composure for only a second longer before finally snapping. He reached a hand down to grab a big handful of her youthful behind, squeezing tightly and molding the fabric of her panties in his palm. That was all Schierke needed to push her inhibitions away.    
  
She released a tiny squeak of approval before crashing her lips against his. The initial kiss was still a test which ended almost as soon as it began. She gauged his reaction as much as he gauged hers. When he didn’t stop her she stole another kiss, then another, and another. Each successful kiss built Schierke’s confidence until she stopped pulling back.    
  
The two fell into a passionate make out session. Schierke wasn’t very experienced when it came to that particular activity. She mushed her lips against his. Her inexperience forced Guts to take the lead. He raised his hand to grip into her hair and hold her head still, he then began to softly suckle against her lips, tasting her over and over again. Schierke got the hint, calming down as Guts took charge. She fluttered her lashes dreamily, the girl pressing her body closer until her budding, covered breasts squished against his chest.    
  
“Guts.” She cooed dreamily.   
  
Hearing her voice snapped the man out of his lustful daze. He suddenly rolled over onto his side, causing Schierke to slide off of him. Guts sat up, sitting on the side of the bed and cradling his forehead in his hands.    
  
“I’m so sorry Guts. I said I wouldn’t do anything and I did anyway. I…” Schierke spoke out in distress but stopped when Guts spoke up.   
  
“No, I’m the one who allowed it. I know better and I let it happen anyway.” Guts stated in a self-deprecating manner.   
  
“Please don’t blame yourself. I knew what I was doing.”    
  
“No you didn’t! You couldn’t possibly know!” Guts barked, causing Schierke to jump in fright.    
  
Guts looked at her in distress. She watched him warily.    
  
“Even if you were of age you can’t possibly know the consequences of that.”    
  
Schierke looked down with a frown.   
  
“I know I might just be a kid in your eyes, Guts but...I know what I want. If you don’t want me then that’s ok but at least acknowledge that my feelings are valid and not just the whims of an ignorant child.”    
  
Guts hung his head low, the man maintaining a defeated posture.    
  
“You just don’t get it.” He whispered in a barely audible voice.   
  
Schierke narrowed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away in frustration.    
  
“Because of my age.” Schierke stated bitterly. 

Guts shook his head.    
  
“Even Casca didn’t get it until it was too late. Nothing good can come with being with a man like me.”   
  
“What kind of man is that?” Schierke pressed.   
  
“Damned.”    
  
Schierke paused to think about his words.    
  
“I think in a way, all of us are damned. But that doesn’t have to be the end of it.”    
  
Guts looked to her with a sense of admiration welling up inside him. She was twirling a finger through her green bangs, her eyes faroff in thought.    
  
“You were wrong about one thing.” Guts began, grabbing her attention. “About not wanting you. At this moment there is nothing I can think of that I want more. Yet I know that if I go further we’ll be doing something we can’t take back. It would be irresponsible of me to allow that to someone so undeserving of such a burden. Even if you can’t see it, it will always be there, that burden.”    
  
Despite Guts’ dark rhetoric one particular phrase stood out to Schierke.    
  
“You want me more than anyone?”   
  
Schierke sounded genuinely surprised. Guts allowed his eyes to scan her underage form to fully take in her youthful figure.    
  
“When I look at you and see how you look at me, it creates something powerful in me. Even different than when I remember her. With her, there is so much pain and I can’t see a light at the end of the tunnel. But with you there is hope. In a way it’s scarier. It tells me how much is at stake, how much damage can still be done.”    
  
Schierke crawled close to Guts to sit next to him off the side of the bed. She scooched close enough for their thighs to touch.    
  
“So...you want me.” The girl reiterated in a dreamy fashion, more to herself than anyone. 

  
She looked down with a vacant smile. She raised both her hands to caress her own cheek, a bright blush tinting her pale face.    
  
Guts couldn’t help smiling while watching her bashful response. It was a bittersweet.    
  
“Can I ask what your favorite part of me is?”    
  
Guts was taken aback by the question. He rubbed the back of his neck.    
  
“I...your personality.”    
  
Schierke pouted.    
  
“Do you like boys?”    
  
Guts went wide eyed.    
  
“What? No.”    
  
“Then you must like other parts of me besides my personality. That’s what I meant.” The teen lectured.    
  
Guts grunted his acknowledgement while glancing down to the girl to examine her feminine frame. His gaze moved from her pretty face, to her covered, budding chest, to her pale thighs which seemed that much more thick and grabbable while she sat down. Her hips weren’t very wide but he still admired the little bit of pudge she held which he imagined squeezing in his palm.   
  
“I...can’t say.”    
  
Schierke frowned at first but ultimately accepted the answer.    
  
“That’s ok. I’m glad that you want me. I’ll try to prove that I’m worth the risk.” Schierke stated in a chipper, determined manner while rising to her feet. 

  
She bent over to place a gentle peck against Guts’ cheek.   
  
“I’m sorry again for breaking my promise.” She whispered sweetly before going over to the table to grab her commoner outfit.   
  
“You’re leaving?”    
  
“I don’t want to upset you anymore. It’s not good for your recovery. I can see how much pain you are in just sitting up and it’s because of me. I’ll try to bother you less.” Schierke explained.    
  
Guts let the girl take a few steps towards the door before finally speaking up.    
  
“It’s...no bother.” He called out, causing the girl to glance back at him.   
  
“Are you sure? When I’m around you it’s really hard to control myself. I might do something like that again. I want to be with you Guts but I can wait until you like me back just as much. That way I won’t hurt you so badly.”    
  
“I’ve endured far worse. If you are going to leave then do it because you don’t want to be here, not because you fear for me. Of all the pain I’ve endured, this doesn’t really register.”    
  
Schierke turned around, pouting at Guts.    
  
“First you push me away, now you want me back. Which is it?” She questioned in a huff.    
  
“Make your own decision, just don’t make a decision because of my pain. I just want...I just want you to be happy. I still can’t be with you but I’ll endure your advances as long as you are ok when I push you away.”    
  
Schierke bit into her bottom lip before smiling brightly.    
  
“I think I can deal with that.” She stated happily

She put her clothes in their previous pile and climbed back in bed with Guts.    
  
Guts laid down as Schierke made her way beneath the blankets. She snuggled in close to his side. Guts watched her briefly before looking up at the ceiling.    
  
“Goodnight.”    
  
“Goodnight.” Guts replied back.   
  
Schierke leaned up to give Guts a kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes. Guts stared at her contented expression and fell to sleep moments later. Once again, he slept peacefully with his teenage companion huddled close.    
**  
Fin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**   
  
“Woah, hold on lady!” Isidro stated in alarm while backing up.    
  
He was backed into a wall, an older woman sauntering his way. She removed the last bit of her clothes, dropping her bra to the floor to reveal her ample bosom. Isidro gawked with a dumbfounded expression, the boy lowering the stick he wielded.    
  
“We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re married.” Isidro insisted.    
  
His protests fell on deaf ears as she descended upon him. She cupped his cheeks with both her delicate hands and licked her lips, the taller woman peering lustfully down at him. Isidro could clearly see her pupils glowing a bright pink color. He dropped his arms to the side and gave in as she pressed forward for a kiss. When their lips landed Isidro melted, the boy maintaining a goofy smile. The woman was about to press her tongue forward but before she could she let out a sudden shriek and fell against Isidro, unconscious.    
  
Isidro cradled her unmoving frame and looked up at the annoyed face of Farnese.    
  
“Hey, she came onto me.” Isidro called out defensively.    
  
Farnese shook her head in disappointment.   
  
“You should be ashamed.” She lectured.   
  
Isidro dropped his head in embarrassment. He thought about protesting but decided against it. His humiliation was only made more apparent by Puck making himself known and crossing his arms.    
  
“Wow Isidro.”    
  
“Yea yea. Hey watch out!” Isidro shouted in alarm, pointing behind Farnese.   
  
A man dressed like a farmer sprinted towards Farnese. He was unarmed, and grabbed at her. His eyes were similarly pink. Farnese stepped to the side and bashed him carefully on the head with her staff, knocking him unconscious as well.    
  
“Man, how many are there?” Isidro complained as they checked the rest of the house.    
  
“Well, given how many people live in the village I would say quite a bit more.” Farnese explained.    
  
The trio left the house to be greeted by the frantic sight of people running through the streets of the village. It was absolute pandemonium. Isidro sighed.   
  
“Welp, let's go to the next house.”   
  
With a nod of approval they headed forward, knocking out anyone who’s eyes glowed pink.    
  
The gang met up a while later in the town square.    
  
“Schierke were you able to figure out the origin of the infection?” Serpico questioned.   
  
All eyes were drawn to the little witch. She nodded, clutching her staff tightly.    
  
“I think so. There is an ethereal essence tainting the well and river water. It also seems that exchanging body fluids spreads it.” Schierke explained.   
  
Serpico rubbed his chin in contemplation.   
  
“Hey wait, if that’s true then why didn’t I get enchanted?” Isidro questioned.    
  
“It seems that those under a certain age are immune.” Came a voice to the side, drawing everyone’s attention.   
  
Schierke couldn't help a sweet smile growing across her lips while watching the black swordsman approach. He was fully adorned in his berserk armor, his sword equip to his back.    
  
“I found a father assaulting his own daughter. I had to take him out.”    
  
The mood immediately became extremely uncomfortable. Isidro looked down and rubbed his arm awkward.   
  
“Wow, too much information. I really wish I didn’t hear that.” Isidro grumbled.    
  
“There has to be some way to stop this.” Farnese proclaimed in distress.    
  
Guts looked off to the side in thought.    
  
“If we want to stop this for good we have to find the source. Who knows how long the enchantment will last. We can’t just keep knocking everyone out. The village is too big. And eventually one of us might be enchanted.” Guts explained.    
  
Everyone nodded in acknowledgement of Guts. Schierke’s smile never faded. Despite the terrible situation it was nice to have Guts back, acting as a leader. He hadn’t fully recovered but it has been several weeks since he started training her. That had given him more time to heal.    
  
“I...might be able to trace the source.” Schierke spoke up.    
  
“Are you sure?” Farnese chimed in.   
  
Schierke nodded.    
  
“Yes. The stream is the key I think. The magic used to create this infectious enchantment would linger near the original spot where the enchantment was cast. I might be able to trace the magic back to it’s source. I can fly over the river and find it. Then I can potentially find a way to dispel it and cure everyone.” Schierke went on while lifting a hand and having her broom fly into her hands.    
  
“What should we do?” Isidro questioned.   
  
“Stay here and knock out any villagers which are still enchanted.” Guts ordered.    
  
“And remember not to kill them.” Farnese explained.   
  
“Wait, what about you Guts?” Isidro questioned.    
  
“I’m going with Schierke.”    
  
Schierke bit into her bottom lip, feeling a tingle of excitement at the thought of teaming up with Guts.   
  
“Wouldn’t it be better if Farnese went with Schierke? They can both fly on their brooms.” Isidro pointed out.   
  
Guts looked down on Schierke with a subtle expression of concern.   
  
“I’m not leaving her alone again.” Guts insisted.    
  
Farnese looked between the two with a doubtful expression. Before anyone could protest the plan Schierke was already climbing on her broom.    
  
“Don’t lag behind.” The teen said in a bubbly tone before suddenly taking off.    
  
Guts nodded at the crew before turning heel and bursting into a sprint to follow Schierke. Farnese maintained her worried gaze but was snapped out of her doubt-filled thoughts by Serpico. The man had been quietly observing and listening from the side as usual.   
  
“They’ll be fine Farnese. We have more pressing matters to attend to.” Serpico insisted.   
  
Farnese nodded begrudgingly and formulated a plan to efficiently handle the rest of the villagers. Though her thoughts never stopped thinking about Schierke and how close she was getting to Guts.    
  
Guts followed Schierke for miles as she flew through the forest. She eventually landed near a stream at the top of a waterfall. It took Guts a few minutes to catch up to her but eventually the old swordsman made his way through the brush.    
  
“I nearly forgot how fast you were. I hope you didn’t strain yourself too much.” Schierke stated in genuine concern while inspecting him.   
  
“I’m fine.” Guts stated shortly.   
  
Despite Guts’ claim Schierke could see the toll that run had on Guts’ body. In a way she was testing him to see how well his recovery was going. He still had a long way to go but this was still a good sign. It didn’t seem like the armor needed to hold him together anymore. That was progress. Schierke then focused on the stream.    
  
She mumbled an enchantment to herself and closed her eyes. As soon as she did she opened her lids again.    
  
“Yes, I can see it. The poison enchantment still lingers here, and it goes that way.”    
  
Schierke pointed deeper into the forest. Guts nodded and headed in the direction Schierke pointed. Schierke hopped on her broom and flew closer to the ground so she could be next to Guts. He moved at a slower pace.   
  
“It’s nice to see you up and active again.” Schierke spoke up to break the silence.    
  
“Yea.” Guts stated simply.    
  
Schierke bit into her bottom lip while watching him.    
  
“Though I’m still a little worried. You haven’t swung your sword since…” Schierke’s voice trailed off as she thought of the day she was attacked and Guts came to her rescue.   
  
“I’m fine.” Guts insisted once more.    
  
She could tell she was just aggravating him at this point so she went quiet.    
  
“Ok. I'll scout ahead.”   
  
“No.” Guts insisted, making Schierke pause. 

  
Schierke looked to the man tentatively.    
  
“I...want you close by my side from this point forward.” Guts explained.   
  
Schierke’s face flushed a subtle tint of red. She bowed her head and nodded in acknowledgement.   
  
“Ok.”    
  
The two traveled along for about an hour, most of it in silence. Yet neither was bothered by the quiet. In fact it was rather pleasant. Schierke periodically stole glances towards the older man. Eventually her mind was more on him then their mission. Guts was a lot more focused. Yet he had to admit that it was nice to walk so peacefully beside Schierke. Her presence calmed him and with her by his side he didn’t have to worry about her getting into trouble.    
  
“I think we are here.” Schierke spoke up sometime later.   
  
The two stood at the mouth of a dark, large cave opening. They couldn’t see past the first few feet inward despite the sun being high in the sky. Guts stared into the blackness for a moment before turning to his green-haired companion.   
  
“I want you to stay here.” Guts explained.   
  
Schierke went wide eyed.    
  
“What? No. We should stick together.” She protested.   
  
Guts shook his head.   
  
“I don’t know what we’ll face in there. Whatever it is I’ll work better if I don’t have to worry about you.” Guts admitted.    
  
“You know I can protect myself, Guts. You’ve been training me. I’m strong!” Schierke insisted with tears welling up in her eyes.    
  
She clung tightly to her staff, looking up to him in distress. Guts sighed and fell to one knee to be level with her.    
  
“I know you are. You’re stronger than anyone I know. Especially me. That’s why I want you to stay behind. If something goes wrong in there I can’t trust myself to protect you. You were right before. I haven’t fully recovered. Even just getting here has taken it’s toll. My sword is heavier than I can ever remember. Then there is the nature of this enchantment. If it’s true that it’s transferred by body fluid then there is a chance I can be infected. I don’t want you around if that happens.” Guts explained.   
  
Schierke took a moment to take in his words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.    
  
“You are right, Guts. It’s risky. This might be very dangerous. You might become enchanted or fight something that’s way too strong. That’s all the more reason for us to stick together. If you don’t come out of there then eventually I’m going to come in after you. You know that. And I won’t have the patience to go back and get the others if I believe you are in danger. Given that undeniable fact wouldn’t it be more wise for us to stay together? If you are successful, then we will be successful together. If you fail, then I’m going to have to deal with it eventually anyway but I’ll have less information to work with because I wasn’t there to see why you failed, which would make my rescue attempt less likely to succeed.” Schierke rambled.   
  
Guts stared at Schierke for a long while as she spoke a mile a minute. Eventually a subtle smile tinted his lips. He reached a hand forward to ruffle her head.    
  
“There is no arguing with that logic. Ok, lets go.” Guts conceded while standing up.   
  
Schierke looked up at him triumphantly before focusing her attention on the cave.    
  
“Let's do it!” She stated resolutely as she took steps forward.   
  
Her world went black soon after.   
  
Guts delivered a careful and precise blow to the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. He caught her tiny frame and picked her up, carrying her into the forest and placing her unmoving body under a bush. He covered her with leaves to his satisfaction and stood up with a deep exhale.    
  
“Sorry.” He whispered before turning heel and heading into the cave alone.    
  
Schierke’s lids fluttered open, the girl immediately raising a hand to cradle her aching head. She groaned in discomfort while attempting to sit up. Something brushed against her, restricting her movements. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. A large bush of leaves covered her body. She pushed it to the side and slowly stood up, wiping dirt off of her. It took her awhile to gather her thoughts.    
  
“What happened? Guts?” Schierke called out, looking around at the forest surrounding her.    
  
The sun was lower in the sky and shined through the trees. Was this the same day? She couldn’t have been sure. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered. She was heading into the cave and suddenly blacked out. She couldn’t remember why it happened nor anything after that. Her eyes widened suddenly.   
  
“Guts!” She blurted out loud in a panic.    
  
If she was unconscious then what happened to Guts!? She cast a quick spell to regain the trail of the lingering enchantment. Her eyes glowed and revealed the wisp of magic which she quickly followed back to the cave. She hesitated for only a moment before sprinting forward. She feared the worst.   
  
Schierke cast a spell of light to make her staff glow, illuminating the dark, dank cave. She walked for several minutes, the walls becoming more detailed and elaborate as she went deeper.    
  
“Guts! Guts!” She shouted in a growing panic.    
  
For the longest time the only reply was her own voice echoing off the walls but eventually a sound started to become more distinct. It grew louder and louder with each step she took. 

Schierke rounded a weaving corner and gasped. Before her stood a huge pile of blood and bodies sprawn across the cave passage. She had to step over several as she moved past them. The narrow tunnel only led one direction. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the bodies looked exactly like the ghouls which had attacked her several weeks ago. They were torn apart in a similar way that Guts did previously. The sight made her more anxious and that much more on guard.    
  
She picked up her pace and held her staff closer to her chest. Instead of dredging through the bodies she was confident enough in moving through the cave to hop on her staff and hover the rest of the way forward. Soon she arrived at a closed door that looked out of place to the rest of the cave. It had torches that illuminated the intricate artistry decorating it. Schierke got off her broom to inspect the door before it suddenly swung open. The sight on the other side of the door gave her pause.    
  
The scene of a massive orgy was laid bare before her. There had to have been dozens of people, men and women of all ages. The sounds were very distinctly lustful moans, muffled by the closed door. Schierke froze, her face heating up.    
  
“Welcome to my humble abode.” Spoke a sultry feminine voice from across the way.   
  
A woman sat upon a chair on the opposite side of the great hall where the orgy took place. The hall was huge, illuminated by several torches. Based on a brief glance at the architecture it had to have been man made. Schierke immediately cast her barrier and took cautious steps into the room.    
  
“You're responsible for everything that’s going on!” Schierke accused.   
  
“Guilty as charged.” The woman spoke back with an amused smirk.   
  
The closer Schierke got the more she was able to make out the distinct features of the woman who was clearly demonic in nature.    
  
The woman was completely naked with pink skin covered in runic tattoos. Two goat horns jutted out from her forehead. She maintained a mature, curvy figure but had hooves instead of feet. Her eyes glowed pink. Her hair seemed to be etherial in nature. Her black strands flowed down to her ankles but moved on it’s own their a mesmerizing dance. The only thing covering her large breasts was a see-through black shawl.    
  
“Where is Guts?” Schierke barked out with her eyes narrowed, she pointed her staff at the woman threateningly.   
  
“Oh him? He’s just having a bit of fun. See for yourself Darling.” The demoness spoke in that elegant, sultry voice of hers while gesturing off to the side.   
  
Schierke cautiously redirected her gaze to the direction the demon brought attention to. She was taken aback.    
  
Guts was currently on his knees plowing feverishly into a woman that Schierke did not recognize. The woman was on all fours, her naked body bouncing back and forth on Guts’ cock. She screamed in ecstasy, clearly enjoying the activities. At least that was Schierke’s first impression. The girl was distracted long enough by the disturbing sight that she didn’t notice a ghoul approaching. It snuck up on her and knocked her to the ground, making the girl drop her staff.    
  
Schierke fell on her back and looked up in horror as more ghouls made themselves known. Their throbbing, grotesque shafts were rock hard and on full display.   
  
“You were the one who was controlling them.” Schierke stated in realization.    
  
“Close.” The demoness commented.   
  
When she did the ghouls backed away from Schierke. One grabbed her staff but they did not move to assault her further, allowing the girl to rise to her feet. She cautiously and shakily rose, turning her attention towards the demoness. As soon as she did something was tossed at Schierke’s feet. Schierke suppressed a scream. It was a dismembered demonic head.    
  
“That was the creature responsible for the assault. Another demon of desire. His kind is disgusting and has poor taste, a disgrace to us all. Sex is a wonderful thing that should be enjoyed, not forced upon the unwilling.” The demoness explained.   
  
Schierke watched her tentatively.    
  
“Isn’t that what you are doing now?” Schierke pointed out.   
  
The demoness waived a hand dismissively.    
  
“Nonsense my Dear. I have merely stripped them of those unnecessary things getting in the way of enjoying the spice of life. Each person has so many inhibitions that stop them from really enjoying themselves. I’ve set them free.”   
  
Schierke narrowed her eyes.    
  
“Is that what you call this? Freedom? You are forcing people to do this, even with people they don’t love.”    
  
Schierke’s voice was shaky, her eyes tearing up. She couldn’t help stealing glances at Guts’ enchanted form plowing away at that woman. He was completely ignoring her.    
  
The demoness tilted her head to the side in amusement.    
  
“Oh, I see. You do have a point Dear. Is this better?” The demoness proposed.    
  
As she spoke her eyes glowed a smokey white. Guts immediately stopped having sex with the other woman and stood up, pulling his cock from her body. His attention then focused towards Schierke. He stepped over his own sword while walking towards the girl. Schierke could clearly see his eyes glowing pink. He grinned brightly, staring Schierke down before suddenly attempting to pounce.    
  
Guts bounced off of the barrier Schierke formed. He wildly clawed at it in a feral manner. Schierke glared daggers at the demoness.   
  
“What’s wrong Dear? Isn’t this what you wanted?” The demoness taunted.    
  
“This isn’t what Guts would want. It’s not real.”   
  
“On the contrary Darling. This is exactly what he wants. He was completely blind but now I have restored a certain part of his brain that allows him to be more selective in his choice of partner. He can discriminate. He didn’t want her, he wants you. Out of every woman he has access to here he chose you of his own will. You must be quite the lover.”    
  
Schierke hesitated, staring up at Guts. in his eyes she recognized a hint of the man he was. She’d seen brief flashes of that lustful gaze but not like this. Not so raw and uninhibited. She closed her eyes and shook her head. After taking a deep breath Schierke fluttered her lids open and focused her ire on the demoness, except now Schierke’s eyes were glowing bright red.    
  
“Old King of Fire, I beg of thee, lend me your strength and allow me to burn away this sin.” Schierke whispered.    
  
As she did the ghouls in the great hall began to erupt in flame.    
  
“Stop her!” The demoness called out in panic.    
  
The ghouls charged Schierke and battered their decaying hands against Schierke’s barrier. Schierke furrowed her brow in concentration, doing all she could to maintain her barrier. One hand created a crack in her barrier to the demoness’ pleasure. However the ghoul which was holding Schierke’s staff completely collapsed. She had focused most of her power on killing that ghoul.    
  
With that ghoul no longer holding her staff Schierke summoned it to her. Once she grasped her staff her barrier reformed and the fire grew. She hovered into the air, her body shining a bright light until she was transformed into a fiery, ethereal visage. Each ghoul collapsed from the sheer heat engulfing their bodies. Everyone else was completely unharmed. No one stopped their orgy. The demoness looked on in fear and panic.    
  
“Please stop this. If you kill me then you won’t know how to stop the enchantment. I..I can teach you.” The demoness stated in a shaky voice.    
  
Schierke made sure each ghoul was nothing but ashes before lowering back to the ground and returning to her normal self. The entire time she maintained her barrier which Guts still clawed at uselessly. Schierke took a moment to cast another spell. The ground below Guts came alive. Stony hands rose from the ground and grasped at the feral Swordsman’s limbs, forcing him to his knees and subduing him. That sight only struck more fear in the demoness.    
  
“What are you?” The demoness questioned in alarm.   
  
“My name is Schierke, elder witch and guardian of the weak. You will release everyone you have enchanted, or else.” She proclaimed.    
  
“If I do that you’ll let me live?” The demoness questioned.   
  
“After everything you’ve done? Guts told me about having to stop a father from assaulting his own daughter.” Schierke pointed out angrily.   
  
“I guarantee he was gentle. My enchantment is one of love not just of lust. The enchantment will only last one day. After they are finished they will wake up the next day free of it. However I can teach you a dispelling incantation which you can use at will to dispel not only my enchantment, but others as well. I may not be strong enough to use it against you but with your skill, you can use it against me and anyone with weaker magic than yourself.” The demoness explained.   
  
The demoness had been attempting to dispel Schierke’s barrier the entire time, to no avail. That was partially the reason she was so frightened. Schierke’s magic was much stronger than her own even without the girl summoning the power of the elemental kings.    
  
“You must promise to never enchant another person against their will again.” Schierke insisted after a moment of contemplation.   
  
The only reason she even considered the trade was because no one had died, to her knowledge. Plus the idea of learning a disenchanting spell seemed very useful.    
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die.” The demoness drawled out while dramatically running her long, perfectly trimmed nails across her sternum.    
  
“Teach me.”    
  
“As you command. It’s really rather simple once you know the incantation. A mage of your caliber should even be able to cast it without speaking. A simple gesture is all you need. You can try it on your companion there.” The demoness instructed.   
  
After observing her, Schierke turned to Guts and chanted the incantation, making the proper one handed gesture to focus her mind on the spell. As she did that, Guts' eyes slowly became their normal color. Schierke approached him tentatively, the man still bound by the stone hands coming up from the ground. He hung his head low.   
  
“Guts...is that you?” Schierke questioned hopefully.   
  
“Schierke…” Guts began.   
  
“He’ll need a moment to compose himself. The memories of everything that happened come back slowly but surely. That way they can remember the pleasure of being free of those pesky inhibitions.” The demoness explained.   
  
Schierke had mixed feelings about the entire affair. She released Guts from the stone hands, watching him tentatively.    
  
“I’ll be going now.”   
  
“Release everyone else.” Schierke ordered.   
  
“Of course Dear.” The demoness stated without hesitation.    
  


Her eyes glowed white and everyone in the hall suddenly stopped their orgy and collapsed, falling unconscious.    
  
“They’ll wake up in the morning good as new. Farewell Dear.” The demoness explained before finally rising to her feet.    
  
Behind her throne was another door leading out of the great hall. She turned her back to walk away but only got a few steps.    
  
“Guts wait!” Schierke shouted in alarm.    
  
“Hm?” The demoness questioned curiously, turning around to see the enraged form of Guts charging her way.    
  
His beastly helmet covered his head. The demoness only got a moment to gasp before being impaled into the stone wall by the Dragonslayer. She spat out blood, the sword driving through her torso. Schierke covered her mouth with both hands.    
  
“I thought we...had a deal.” The demoness whispered weakly.   
  
“I’m so sorry...I couldn’t stop him.” Schierke explained solemnly.   
  
The demoness shifted her gaze from Schierke to the enraged form of Guts. She gave a bloody smirk.   
  
“How...amusing.” She commented with her last breath while raising a bloodied hand to Guts’ face.    
  


She left a streak of bloody fingerprints on the front of his helmet before hunching over unmoving.    
  
Schierke climbed on Guts’ back and used her powers to calm him as she did multiple times in the past. She had to do it fast while he was distracted.   
  
The woman fell off of Guts’ sword as his arms went limp and his beastlike helmet began to recede back into the armor.    
  
“It’s ok Guts. It's ok.” Schierke whispered gently into his ear.    
  
Schierke climbed off him and took a few steps back when his head was fully revealed. She scanned him tentatively.   
  
“Guts?” She questioned.    
  
He was still for a long while. She bit into her bottom lip and stepped towards him again, placing a hand on his back.   
  
“Let's go home.” She suggested.    
  
As soon as she finished her sentence a loud clang was heard. Guts dropped his sword and swiveled around quickly, grabbing Schierke’s wrist.    
  
“Guts? What are you….” She began but let out a sharp gasp when seeing his eyes.

Eyes which were glowing pink.   
  
**Fin~**


End file.
